C'est mieux d'être Serpentard!
by DiagonAlleyParis
Summary: En première annnée, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter. Traduction.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 1** :

« Hum » dit une petite voix dans l'oreille d'Harry. « Difficile. Très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Pas un mauvais esprit, non plus. Il y a du talent -ma foi, oui- et une belle soif de faire ses preuves, c'est intéressant tout cela…Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? ».

Harry saisit les bords du tabouret et une pensée horrible lui vint à l'esprit, c'était le genre de pensées que l'on a lorsqu'on est très nerveux. Et s'il n'était pas choisi du tout ? Que faire s'il restait assis là avec le chapeau sur les yeux pendant une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall lui retire de la tête et lui dise qu'il y avait de toute évidence une erreur et qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre le train. Est-ce que cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ?

Il pensa qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter de nouveau les Dursleys après avoir échoué à son tout premier test de magie. Dudley rirait de lui et Tante Petunia se moquerait de lui et Oncle Vernon lui dirait qu'il avait toujours su que rien de bon ne viendrait jamais de lui.

_N'importe où _a-t-il pensé avec acharnement.

_N'importe où je peux convenir._

« Pas de préférences, eh » a dit la petite voix « Es-tu sûr ? Bien, si tu es sûr…alors c'est mieux d'être SERPENTARD ! ».

Le silence dans la grande salle fut assourdissant.

Harry souleva le chapeau cabossé de sa tête et regarda autour de lui, toutes ces expressions choquées qui l'entouraient il se mordit durement sa lèvre. Il se retourna pour regarder Hagrid, à la fin de la grande table, le géant fronça les sourcils, le cœur de Harry se serra. Près de Hagrid se trouvait le professeur Quirrell avec son turban absurde et à côté de lui était assis un homme avec des yeux sombres, un nez crochu et un rideau de cheveux graisseux, son visage montra une surprise complète avant de blêmir soigneusement.

Harry reconnut ce regard, selon son propre répertoire le professeur était soit vexé soit mis hors de lui par quelque chose mais il ne voulait pas que les Durleys lui tombent sur le dos à cause de cela. Il était habitué à la dissimulation, le silence continu autour de lui, lui indiqua qu'il devrait certainement continuer à se cacher ici aussi.

L'homme aux yeux noirs captura son regard et après un moment inclina la tête puis son menton lui montra la table vers laquelle Harry avait vu s'en aller les autres nouveaux Serpentards Ainsi donc, Harry se leva avec obéissance du tabouret et remit le chapeau au professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

Une fois là-bas, il se tint à côté de la table avec les nouveaux Serpentards qui le fixaient comme si il avait trois voire quatre têtes. Il était sur le point de leur dire « tirez-vous » pour avoir une petite place entre eux. Mais l'un d'entre eux, un garçon filiforme envoyé dans cette maison juste avant Harry, glissa sur le banc et lui indiqua d'un geste l'espace libre à côté de lui. Son nom était Nott, se rappela Harry. Théodore Nott. « Assieds-toi, Potter. Et ne reste pas bouche bée par pitié ».

« Merci » dit Harry en se glissant sur le siège. Puis il baissa la tête pour éviter les regards.

Le reste de la salle se souvint enfin de ce qu'il faisait avant que la répartition de Harry ne l'ait fait sursauter et il se remit à regarder le chapeau. 'Thomas, Dean' fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Il reçut toutes les acclamations attendues de chacun jusqu'ici –exception faite d'Harry- puis il fut suivi par 'Turpin, Lisa' qui alla à Serdaigle et 'Weasley, Ronald' à Gryffondor. Le dernier 'Zabini, Blaise' atterrit à Serpentard. Harry l'applaudit avec les autres de sa table et lui fit de la place lorsque Zabini vint s'asseoir à côté de Nott.

Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et le rangea.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ce premier chapitre est très court car c'est une sorte d'introduction. Les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci de me laisser une petite review.

A la semaine prochaine.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Un grand merci aux 21 reviewers. Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**J'ai été un peu surprise du succès de la traduction mais je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier les fictions parlant de Harry à Serpentard. **_

_**Je commence même à penser que J. K. Rowling a peut être choisi la facilité en envoyant Harry à Gryffondor…**_

_**Je tiens également à remercier Petitefolle qui a accepté d'être ma beta-reader pour cette traduction.**_

_**En raison de la longueur des chapitres, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas traduire un chapitre par semaine, par conséquent il n'y aura qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Le jour de publication ne change pas, ce sera toujours le mercredi. **_

_**Bon maintenant, place à ce deuxième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglai****s** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Petitefolle qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 2**** :**

Severus Rogue avait redouté ce jour depuis onze ans. Il avait toujours su que Harry Potter serait un jour à Poudlard, le nom du garçon y était inscrit depuis le jour de sa naissance, et il avait toujours su qu'il aurait à gérer ce rappel quotidien de James à ses cours, dans la grande salle, aux repas et même dans les couloirs. Il en avait nourri la crainte. Il avait travaillé son esprit comme l'argile et l'avait modelé en une forme parfaite de haine et de désir de vengeance. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'enfant soit une copie conforme de son père. Même morts, il savait que le sang de James et Lily parlerait. Le garçon ne pourrait pas s'empêcher, il en était sûr, d'être arrogant et vaniteux, rechercherait l'attention de tous et serait méchant à souhait, avec un penchant très particulier pour enfreindre les règles.

Mais cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à que le fils de James et de Lily soit à Serpentard.

Quand le silence été tombé sur la grande salle après l'annonce, Severus avait, pour un moment, été sûr d'avoir mal entendu. Cela devait être une erreur. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité que de voir le Garçon-Qui-A-Vécu à Gryffondor comme son très adoré et complètement désagréable père. Mais le garçon était resté là debout, silencieux, en regardant autour de lui comme si tous ses rêves avaient été anéantis aussi bien que possible. Aucun applaudissement, l'horreur !... Avant que son visage ne devienne complètement sans expression, il releva juste un peu son menton.

Severus aurait applaudit le petit gars pour cela, -ne les laisse jamais t'abattre, garçon-, mais au lieu de cela lorsque le garçon eut finalement croisé son regard, il lui indiqua simplement la table des Serpentards et Harry s'en alla s'asseoir avec le reste de sa maison. Après tout il n'était que le fils de Potter pour penser que chacun devait l'applaudir simplement pour avoir mis un chapeau sur sa tête. Les lèvres de Severus indiquèrent son dégoût, alors que le morveux de Potter dédaigna ainsi sa nouvelle maison.

Il avait regardé le garçon assis à côté de Nott et avait observé Zabini qui les rejoignit un moment plus tard. Potter conserva sa tête baissée. Severus remarqua les coups d'œils rapides échangés, il essayait probablement d'attirer l'attention des autres sur lui. Arrogant morveux.

Albus fit un discours absurde, le même que chaque année, bien que Severus aurait juré avoir perçu une petite note de mélancolie dans la voix du directeur. Ah oui ; bien sûr, le Vieil Idiot avait pensé que le morveux Potter terminerait dans son ancienne maison. Bien sûr, il était déçu. Ne l'étaient-ils pas tous ?

Enfin le banquet commença et comme chaque année, et, tandis qu'il mangeait, Severus observa les débuts d'alliances aux différentes tables d'étudiants et à celle de Serpentard en particulier. Cela lui donnait souvent un aperçu dans la constitution des groupes à qui il aurait affaire dans l'année, et il pourrait toujours utiliser ces informations à son avantage. A la table des Serpentards, il avait été intéressé de voir que le Baron Sanglant planait plutôt près de Malefoy et qu'il lui avait coupé l'appétit. Le fantôme lui, décontenancé, avait son regard fermement fixé sur le morveux Potter. Et il semblait pensif.

Severus avait soupiré. Cela n'était pas de bon augure.

Il observa le Morveux-Qui-A-Vécu en train de regarder les plateaux remplis de nourriture, puis ses yeux absents se portèrent sur les autres étudiants. Il remarqua que le morveux n'avait pas pris de nourriture tant qu'il n'avait pas été sûr que tous les autres avaient bien remplis leurs assiettes. Ensuite, il saisit une cuisse de poulet et tourna légèrement son corps comme si il était sauvage et qu'il voulait protéger sa proie des autres prédateurs. Naturellement, les petites vipères de Serpentards étaient des prédateurs, mais pas grossiers au point de se voler la nourriture les uns aux autres, au nom de Merlin ! Ils avaient des manières, eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas du Morveux-Qui-A-Vécu-Pour-Ennuyer !

Le dîner passa rapidement et Severus eut bientôt fini de supporter les marmonnements du professeur à la tête enturbannée de Lutte Contre les Forces du Mal, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, aussi bien que la mauvaise tête occasionnelle de Minerva, et son mécontentement lorsqu'elle avait parlé de la répartition. Elle avait manifestement pensé, comme Albus d'ailleurs, que le morveux serait dans sa maison. Pendant un bref moment, il avait envisagé de lui dire qu'elle pouvait l'accueillir ! Mais jamais il n'avait renvoyé d'étudiants de sa maison et il ne voulait pas faire exception à la règle maintenant. Et pas avec Potter, de toutes façons.

Lorsque le dîner fut fini, il regarda la marche parfaite de sa maison, Serpentard, lors de la sortie de la grande salle. Ils marchaient à grands pas devant leurs pairs de la première à la septième année, silencieusement, et en formation parfaite. Il inclina poliment la tête comme il le faisait toujours, tandis que les autres chefs de maison le saluaient en réponse, après que leurs étudiants se furent arrachés à la grande salle dans un raclement de bancs, et une ruée de pieds et des cris. Leurs maisons n'avaient jamais l'air d'être organisée ou précise comme l'était la sienne. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, pour la première nuit. C'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait traiter de haut.

Après avoir attendu une dizaine de minutes, temps suffisamment long pour permettre aux préfets de conduire dans l'ordre les nouveaux serpents vers leur salle commune, Severus se leva de la table des professeurs et fit son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. La première nuit était toujours la plus longue pour les nouveaux Serpentards. Severus préférait fixer immédiatement les règles, contrairement à certaines maisons. Gryffondor par exemple, où tout le monde savaient rarement que les règles qui leur étaient donnés, leurs étaient données à tous et pas partiellement, voir au compte-gouttes pour certains, et ce tout au long des sept année d'études. Honteux. Si un enfant ne connaissait pas les règles, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il les respectent, ou qu'il ne les enfreignent pas. Et, quand il dépassait la limite, on ne pouvait le remettre dans le droit chemin que par l'utilisation judicieuse de punition.

Severus était face à l'entrée de la salle commune. Il prit une profonde inspiration, un féroce froncement de sourcils apparu sur son visage et il poussa le portrait. Il orienta aussitôt ses bras pour réaliser son mouvement semblable à celui la chauve-souris, et sa robe se gonfla gracieusement derrière lui. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour perfectionner ce mouvement.

Dans la salle commune, ses petits serpents rangés par année attendaient silencieusement. Il inclina sa tête vers les préfets Flint et Torrence afin de leur faire savoir qu'ils avaient réussi le guidage du groupe. Ses douze premières années ainsi que beaucoup de secondes années étaient sur le plancher, aux pieds de leurs supérieurs ; tous le regardèrent fixement avec crainte… A part deux d'entre eux. Le jeune Malefoy qui avait un petit sourire satisfait et suffisant que Severus aimerait enlever pièce par pièce, et le morveux Potter qui regardait fixement le sol.

Chose insolente.

Severus se racla la gorge, et fut content de voir que le morveux se crispa comme si il venait d'être frappé par un sort. Puis il leva les yeux vers lui. Mais Severus était irrité que le morveux ait raté son entrée. Bien. Il faudrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet-là.

« Vous êtes tous des Serpentards » dit-il sans préambules. Puis il les dévisagea tous de son regard si particulier. « Votre maison est un lieu de fierté et de puissance. De ruse et de survie. D'unité et de force. En tant que membres de cette maison, j'attends de chacun d'entre vous qu'il éveille le soupçon et la crainte chez les autres étudiants, chez vos professeurs et même chez le directeur lui-même. Oh, oui, ils auront peur de vous et ce que vous pourrez devenir. Salazar Serpentard était connu pour sa puissance mais aussi pour ses normes rigoureuses de sélection quant à ceux qui rejoignaient sa maison. Vous avez tous un grand potentiel magique, un grand pouvoir, et cela, tout le reste du monde vous l'enviera ».

« Laissez-moi vous le dire maintenant, pendant que vous pourrez aiguiser certains de vos talents dans mon domaine et dans d'autres, à l'extérieur de ces murs, vous agirez comme un seul corps, une seule âme. C'est ça, l'unité de la maison. Vous devez être unis. Ceux qui ont peur de vous ne penseront à rien d'autre qu'à vous dresser les uns contre les autres. Grâce à votre unité, vous leur enlèverez leur plaisir. Car à l'extérieur des limites de ces cachots, des cachots de Poudlard, personne ne prendra pitié de vous. »

Severus avait arpenté la pièce dans tous les sens tandis qu'il parlait, car il était homme d'action, ne s'arrêtant jamais. En tant qu'étudiant, cela lui avait causé quelques problèmes. En tant que professeur, on considérait de lui qu'il était 'partout à la fois'. C'était encourageant de voir que les positions sociales avaient changées, selon lui.

« Bon. La règle numéro un. Monsieur Flint, s'il vous plaît… »

Marcus Flint se redressa puis droit comme une baguette, il répondit : « Oui, Monsieur. Règle numéro une : Les Serpentards sont la maison ».

« Merci » dit Severus. « Peu importe où vous êtes ou ce qui vous faites à Poudlard, vous aurez la fierté et l'unité à respecter dans votre maison. Cela signifie donc que si un membre de votre maison est en danger ou à besoin d'assistance vous devez l'aider. Ce n'est pas seulement valable pour le sport ou les duels qui sont bien sûr interdit à tous les étudiants, n'est-ce pas Monsieur Higgs ? Mais cela est aussi valable pour le travail scolaire, les projets que vous aurez, et l'obtention de vos diplômes.

Higgs eut la bonne idée de sembler confus, puisque son duel de la fin de l'année précédente avait été un désastre total, exigeant au moins trois professeurs pour se charger de la suite. Severus se détourna de lui et fixa de nouveau ses serpents fraîchement arrivés. « Être un fier Serpentard, signifie aussi que vous porterez à tout moment des vêtements propres ». Il attendit que les pouffements de rire cessent puis il continua : « A n'importe quel moment, que vous soyez dans le parc ou dans le château, vous vous conduirez comme tout jeune sorcier ou jeune sorcière devrait le faire. Votre préfet vous donnera la liste des détails à retenir et à suivre. Vous devez comprendre que je ne tolèrerai aucun échec, et l'observation de ces règles s'applique à tous et toutes immédiatement. »

Les grands yeux des premières années étaient posés sur lui, et il leur permit de prendre note de ce qu'il venait de dire avant de continuer. Même le morveux Potter avait semblé attentif, voir même un peu craintif, ce qui était un peu surprenant. « Il y des devoirs stricts et un couvre-feu que vous suivrez rigoureusement. Vous vous devrez aussi d'être réveillés, habillés et prêts à prendre votre petit déjeuner promptement avec votre maison à sept heures trente chaque matin y compris samedi et dimanche. Mademoiselle Hutchins suis-je clair ? ».

La jeune fille de seconde année était une plaie, doublée d'une paresseuse, mais elle acquiesa rapidement.

« La grille de programme pour la nuit est affichée à ce panneau d'affichage.» dit Severus en pointant du doigt le tableau d'affichage situé juste à l'intérieur du portait. « Il y a également un programme pour la salle de bains le matin. Aucune variation à ces temps répartis ne sera tolérée. » gronda-t-il, et il envoya un regard noir en direction de quatre filles de sixième année qui étaient tristement célèbres car depuis leur première année, elles prenaient bien trop de temps pour leur toilette, souvent au détriment de leurs camarades de dortoirs.

Etonnamment, le morveux tourna la tête, et il eut un regard sauvage, un éclat de panique brilla dans ses yeux mais il le cacha rapidement. Q'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Severus fit fi de ses soucis et continua sa leçon pendant près d'une heure et demie. Cela porta sur les autres règles et les punitions encourues en cas de non respect de celles-ci. Il suggéra à ses serpents de se familiariser avec n'importe quel autre document provenant des autres maisons. Ils seraient ainsi mieux préparés à affronter la grande arène qu'était Poudlard.

Enfin, vint la partie qu'il redoutait le plus. « Y a-t-il des questions ? »

La main de Malefoy s'est levée. Aucune surprise là. « Oui, Monsieur Malefoy. »

« Quand ont lieu les essais pour le quidditch, Monsieur ? ».

Severus se moqua. « Vous vous imaginez sans doute que vous êtes prêt pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? ». Sans attendre ou espérer une réponse, il continua : « Les essais pour l'équipe seront affichés sur le tableau par le Capitaine de cette année Marcus Flint. En ce qui concerne les avis, les cinquièmes années et plus peuvent les afficher sans permission. Pour les autres, il est exigé d'avoir l'autorisation d'un préfet en premier lieu. Autre chose ? ».

Il se moqua à nouveau lorsque la main de Potter se leva : « Monsieur Potter ? Vous avez une question ? ».

« Oui, Monsieur. » Le garçon ne réagit pas à son ton condescendant, presque comme s'il s'y était attendu. « Sommes-nous autorisés à utiliser les hiboux pour les colis postaux ? Euh, une commande du Chemin de Traverse, par exemple ? »

Severus leva une lèvre en signe de dégoût. « Déjà à court de votre friandise préférée ? Ou bien le célèbre Harry Potter aurait-il oublié d'emballer ses plumes ? ».

Quelques uns des élèves les plus âgés ricanèrent et le garçon jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. Puis desserra les dents, et son menton se redressa, comme si il s'armait de courage pour ce qu'il devait dire. Severus se souvint brusquement d'une autre période, d'un autre garçon et de sa propre expérience avec le besoin d'être vu comme courageux. « Oui, Monsieur, quelque chose comme ça ».

Severus secoua la tête devant l'ampleur de la stupidité du morveux. Il avait sûrement obtenu une liste. « Oui, vous pouvez utiliser les hiboux de l'école pour vos propres achats. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ? ».

Quand il n'y eut plus de mains levées, Severus donna les rênes de la réunion à ses préfets, qui remettraient les listes de règlements spécifiques, établiraient des programmes d'études pour les étudiants des premières aux troisièmes années et montreraient aux plus jeunes serpents leurs dortoirs.

Lorsque le dernier serpent quitta la salle commune, il prit congé. Pas mal, décida-t-il en rentrant dans ses quartiers afin de se verser deux doigts de whisky pur feu et d'apprécier le dernier numéro de 'L'Alliance Européenne des Maîtres de Potions'.

Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, mis à part le fait d'être ennuyé par le Morveux-Qui-Continue-A-Le-Surprendre.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Si cela vous a plu, merci de me laisser une petite review.

A dans deux semaines, pour le troisième chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Un grand merci aux 19 reviewers. Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Bon maintenant, place à ce troisième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Petitefolle qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 3**** :**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**Lorsque le dernier serpent quitta la salle commune, il prit congé. Pas mal, décida-t-il en rentrant dans ses quartiers afin de se verser deux doigts de whisky pur feu et d'apprécier le dernier numéro de 'L'Alliance Européenne des Maîtres de Potions'.**_

_**Tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, mis à part le fait d'être ennuyé par le Morveux-Qui-Continue-A-Le-Surprendre**_.

Severus n'avait pas été surpris d'entendre son alarme se déclencher. Il avait grogné, s'était retourné, avait annulé le sort et s'était arraché de son lit, encore à moitié endormi. Sa bouche était un peu pâteuse, à cause du whisky pur feu qu'il avait bu. Il avait plissé les yeux en raison de la lumière vive de la pièce puis avait enfilé sa robe de chambre. Avait-il eu deux heures de sommeil cette fois ? Trois ? Vraiment, pour la première nuit de l'année, il devrait éviter de dormir. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, un de ses gamins avait décidé que les règles n'étaient pas pour lui, et essayait de tester sa patience et son 'don d'ubiquité' par le non respect des horaires qu'il avait soigneusement mis au point. Sans fautes, chaque année, un serpent ou un autre sortait du lit plus tôt ou plus tard que ce que prévu, et il était nécessaire de le remettre sur le droit chemin.

La seule question chaque année était, qui était assez fou pour faire face à sa colère ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry se glissa dans la salle de bains avec sa trousse de toilette, et pris une serviette dans le placard situé près de la porte. Il devait absolument prendre sa douche avant que tout le monde ne soit levé. Il provoquait le destin, il le savait, mais il ne pourrait pas supporter les inévitables rires et regards de ses camarades de dortoir s'ils le voyaient nu. Et le pire de tout, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être collé si tôt dans l'année scolaire pour ne pas avoir les vêtements appropriés.

Il était donc resté éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit, repensant à la répartition et aussi aux nouvelles règles qu'il se devait de mémoriser. Il essayait également, et avec frénésie, de trouver un moyen d'éviter les retenues pour le reste de sa vie, en attendant qu'il puisse faire quelque chose au sujet de ses vêtements en mauvais état et trop grands. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu davantage de temps chez Madame Guipure lorsqu'il avait acheté le reste de son trousseau scolaire : robes, pantalons, chemises, cravates, tout était neuf mais Hagrid avait été en retard, et ils étaient arrivés chez la couturière quelques instants avant la fermeture du magasin. Heureusement, la propriétaire n'avait eu que lui pour client à ce moment là, ainsi il avait fait rapidement les essayages. Malheureusement, personne n'avait pensé à mentionner les pantalons. Ce matin, il avait du envoyer Hedwige, et le plus sage avait été de se lever très tôt, de se rendre à la volière et d'y revenir avant que quelqu'un ne remarque son absence.

Le Professeur Rogue n'était pas celui qu'il aurait voulu croiser. Il avait vu les regards que Rogue lui avait envoyé pendant la réunion un peu plus tôt, et il s'était demandé ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour fâcher l'homme. C'était probablement lié au fait qu'Harry avait été réparti dans sa maison, personne n'avait été heureux lors du dîner. Harry n'était pas sûr d'être accepté mais la première chose qu'il avait besoin de faire était se rendre présentable. Il ne voulait pas être un embarras pour ses camarades de maison.

Après avoir déposé les anciennes affaires de Dudley sur un banc à côté des douches, Harry tourna le robinet et fut immédiatement étonné de trouver de l'eau chaude. Non pas trop chaude mais agréable pour se laver, de l'eau tiède. Il était seulement habitué aux douches froides, et cela lui avait semblé terriblement extravagant. Il s'était donc juré de se laver très rapidement. Il avait posé ses lunettes à côté de la cabine de douche et à portée de main, et s'était ensuite glissé sous le jet d'eau. C'était génial. La chaleur de l'eau calmait les douleurs de ses meurtrissures et de ses muscles tendus, aussi bien que son mal de tête presque permanent du fait que ses verres n'étaient pas adaptés à sa vue.

Il lava rapidement sa chevelure sale avec du shampoing, ses satanés cheveux qu'il ne pouvait jamais apprivoiser, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait essayé et les méthodes qu'il avait employé. Puis avec le savon, il lava son corps décharné, selon les Dursley, se rinça rapidement et coupa adroitement l'eau, le tout en moins de trois minutes. Il étendit alors son bras pour attraper sa serviette lorsque quelqu'un le saisit et le traîna complètement hors de la cabine. Il n'avait pas encore remis ses lunettes mais il avait reconnu dans un épais brouillard la robe gonflée du chef des Serpentards.

_Oh, mon Dieu, non. _

« Quel idiot êtes-vous, Potter ? » gronda l'homme. Il était ébouriffé comme si il sortait du lit et ses cheveux étaient aussi désordonnés que les siens. Mais Harry était trop effrayé pour faire autre chose que de secouer la tête. Comme il ne l'avait pas remarqué, le professeur Rogue continua. « Se pourrait-il que votre minuscule cerveau soit incapable de suivre la plus simple des instructions ? »

« N-non, monsieur » dit Harry. Il ravala alors sa peur et releva juste un peu le menton. S'il se faisait frappé, il frapperait à son tour. Il avait l'habitude de cela avec Dudley et son groupe qui le rouait de coups pratiquement chaque jour. Mais il n'allait pas avoir peur de quelqu'un. « Non, monsieur » avait-t-il dit. « Je ne suis pas un idiot ».

« Vraiment ? » dit le professeur d'une voix traînante, en tenant toujours le bras d'Harry comme dans un étau. Zut, cela allait lui laisser un autre bleu. « Alors, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici, alors que vous devriez toujours être au lit ? ».

Que pouvait-il dire ? Certainement pas la vérité. Cela aurait amené à d'autres questions, fâché les Dursley et provoqué probablement son expulsion de l'école. Il savait comment cela se passait. Il avait été une fois à l'infirmerie de l'école primaire, l'infirmière lui avait posé des questions auxquelles il avait répondu sincèrement, combien de fois mangeait-il, quand et combien de fois il avait vu un médecin et ensuite quelqu'un de la protection de l'enfance était venu chez les Dursley. Il avait alors reposé les mêmes questions devant ces derniers. Et bien, qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il avait donc menti. Bien sûr. Il avait souri et dit que tous les grands et l'infirmière l'avait traité comme s'il était une bête curieuse cherchant à attirer l'attention. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler quelle avait été la réaction de son oncle.

Rogue le secoua par le bras et gronda. « Je vous ai posé une question, garçon ! ».

Malgré sa résolution de ne pas se recroqueviller, il ne pu s'empêcher de tressaillir un peu. « Je suis désolé, monsieur ».

« Vous le serez certainement ! Je suppose que vous estimez que vous ne devez pas répondre à une question posée, n'est-ce pas ? Et que les règles ne s'appliquent qu'aux autres et non pas aux Potter ? Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, vous êtes un insupportable morveux, et apprendrez très rapidement que quand je donne des ordres, on doit les suivre. Et quand je considère que quelque chose doit être interdit ou est interdit, cela signifie que vous ne pouvez pas le faire ! ». A la fin de la tirade, il attira Harry très près de lui et lui envoya sur le visage et la poitrine des postillons de salive. Même sans lunettes, Harry pu voir clairement le dégoût et la rage dans les yeux de l'homme.

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. J'obéirai au règlement ».

« En effet, vous feriez bien. Et vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 19 heures. Ne. Soyez. Pas. En.

Retard. ». conclut-il en appuyant bien sur ses mots. Il secoua une dernière fois Harry par le bras et le relâcha. Il quitta la salle de bains dans un tourbillon de tissu noir et de menace.

Harry saisit sa serviette, s'essuya puis il s'habilla à toute vitesse, en chassant de son esprit la rencontre avec son professeur. Les mots qu'il lui avait hurlé n'étaient pas pires que ceux qu'il avait déjà entendu de la part des Dursley après tout. Et il les avait certainement mérité. Il était tout heureux que Rogue n'ai pas posé davantage de questions auxquelles il n'aurait pu répondre.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il se glissa hors de la salle commune des Serpentards et il fit un rapide –ou plutôt le plus rapide possible- déplacement jusqu'à la volière pour voir Hedwige et lui donner une commande à transmettre à Gladrags en bas de Prè-au-Lard. Il se félicita des bonnes indications pour la volière qui faisait partie des informations que lui avaient été données par son préfet ainsi que la liste de services des habilleurs de l'école.

Lorsqu'il revint, les autres étudiants commençaient seulement à se lever, marchaient lentement vers les douches tandis que dans la salle commune Harry lisait un chapitre de son livre de potions, il désirait être aussi bien préparé que possible pour sa prochaine rencontre avec Rogue dans sa classe. Il avait pris des parchemins et s'habituait à prendre des notes avec une plume et de l'encre. C'était beaucoup plus mouillé qu'avec un stylo et après avoir tâché si mal le haut du rouleau, c'est à peine s'il pouvait lire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait échangé cent chocogrenouilles contre un stylo.

Tandis il essayait d'enlever l'excès d'encre, il vit que Malefoy descendait dans la salle commune entre deux grands garçons qui semblaient le suivre partout. Goyle et Crumm…non Crabbe. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir les différencier mais pour Malefoy c'était différent. Il n'était pas difficile de le faire sortir du lot avec ses cheveux blonds presque blancs et son demi-sourire permanent comme si il connaissait un bon tour à vous jouer et que pour une récompense, il vous dirait ce que c'était

Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil, tandis que Malefoy déambulait. Les deux autres s'étaient laissés tomber sur un canapé mais le blond continua son travail. Malefoy ne lui avait rien dit lors du dîner mais il avait été un de ceux qui l'avaient fixé. « C'est ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? » avait dit le blond en couvrant de sa main un petit bayement. « Que nous devons nous lever de si bonne heure le matin. Pour tout vous dire, je pourrai comprendre le premier jour avec la distribution des emplois du temps. Mais les week-ends ? ».

Harry n'était pas sûr que Malefoy parlait à un des ses imbéciles, il ne dit donc rien, même si, à titre privé, il était d'accord avec lui.

« Es-tu sourd, Potter ? »

Il s'arrêta d'écrire et posa sa plume loin de son parchemin. Il leva les yeux vers Malefoy qui lui souriait d'un air satisfait. « Non, je ne savais pas à qui tu parlais ».

Malefoy roula les yeux. « Comment pourrais-je converser avec ces deux-là, honnêtement ? ».

Harry émit un demi-sourire. Dudley était aussi dédaigneux que ces deux imbéciles. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de recevoir de sa part de méchants coups de poing. Et Harry était terriblement fatigué. Il haussa donc les épaules. « Je préférerais que l'on nous permettre de rester couché pendant le week-end. Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens de nous lever si tôt alors le petit déjeuner n'est servi qu'à partir de 8 heures ».

« Exactement ». Malefoy se pencha légèrement vers lui et lui tendit sa main. « Je ne pense pas que nous ayons eu une présentation convenable. Je suis Malefoy. Drago Malefoy ».

« Harry Potter » répondit Harry en saisissant la main du garçon.

« J'ai essayé de te trouver dans le train ».

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry. Il se souvint qu'il avait en effet entrevu des cheveux blonds blancs au bout de la voiture lorsqu'il était sorti des toilettes, mais Ron ne lui avait rien dit quand il était revenu dans leur compartiment.

Malefoy lui lança un long regard. « Bien sûr, tu es plutôt célèbre dans quelques cercles ». Il sourit avec orgueil. « J'ai voulu voir à quoi était liée toute cette agitation ».

Harry rit. « Il n'y a aucune agitation. Vraiment. J'ai su que j'étais sorcier il n'y a qu'un mois à peine.»

Quelque chose dans le visage de Malefoy changea. Son expression semblait tendue. « Mais, tes parents n'étaient pas moldus… »

« Non… ». Hagrid lui avait expliqué qui étaient les moldus et que certains gens dans le monde magique ne se souciaient pas des personnes non sorcières ou nées de moldus. « Mais, j'ai été élevé par des moldus. Tu sais, après que mes parents soient morts ».

Malefoy plissa le nez comme si il avait senti quelque chose de mort depuis plus d'une semaine puis il s'est penché en arrière contre le divan. « C'est…terrible ».

Eh bien, Malefoy ne savait pas toute la vérité et Harry n'allait pas lui dire. « Ils n'aiment pas la magie » exposa-t-il cependant. « Je crois que je vais continuer à en faire de toute façon ».

« Evidemment ». Quelque chose dans le ton de Malefoy suggéra qu'il était impossible que toute autre chose ne se puisse se produire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le petit déjeuner était une affaire calme à la table des Serpentards, tous les étudiants avaient été tranquilles du début jusqu'à la fin mais quelques uns des élèves des autres tables avaient été plutôt chahuteurs, en particulier les Gryffondors où Ron Weasley avait été réparti. Harry était un peu triste de cela mais il savait que le garçon, qu'il avait rencontré dans le train et avec qui il avait parlé de la collection de chocogrenouilles, était probablement plus heureux avec sa famille qu'il ne l'aurait été à Serpentard.

Comme il était censé le faire, Harry attendit que tout le monde soit servi pour le petit déjeuner avant de prendre une tranche de pain grillé bien qu'il l'ait presque reposée sur le plateau lorsque Drago lui avait lancé un regard attentif. Au lieu de cela, il avait continué à grignoter aux bords même lorsque le professeur Rogue est venu à leur table avec les emplois du temps.

Harry baissa la tête, ses oreilles devinrent rouges en se rappelant de la scène du matin dans la salle de bains, mais le professeur ne dit rien à ce sujet, rien du tout, en fait il lui lança juste un regard désagréable lorsqu'il lui transmit le parchemin.

Drago regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Nous avons d'abord métamorphose ». Il roula ses yeux et lança un regard funeste vers la table la plus bruyante. « Puis botanique avec les Gryffondors ».

« Je me demande comment ils peuvent entendre leur chef de maison avec tout leur bruit » murmura Harry.

Drago grogna en riant. « Comme dit mon père, ce sont des brutes non cultivées. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment s'en empêcher ».

Harry plissa le nez mais il fini sa tartine et attendit, selon les instructions, que ses camarades de classe soient prêts et que les annonces aient été faites avant de se lever et d'aller en classe pour son premier cours.

Bien qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise avec les matières, car il ne connaissait pas la magie, et qu'il allait certainement être bientôt le dernier parmi ses camarades de classe, il était prudent lorsqu'il marchait à côté de Drago tout en se dirigeant vers leur premier cours afin d'être sûr que personne ne jette un regard sur ses horribles vêtements en dessous de sa robe. Il était plus difficile de se cacher de ses professeurs mais il avait pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour que sa robe ne vole pas autour de lui et ils n'avaient remarqué. Jusqu'à présent, la journée se passait bien.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait dure mais juste et elle leur dit que son cours serait parmi les plus difficiles qu'ils auraient à Poudlard et qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucun manquement au règlement. Plus tard en botanique, Harry eu la chance de dire bonjour à Ron. C'était la première fois depuis la traversée du lac en barque qu'il le voyait, mais il avait été déçu car Ron l'avait regardé d'un air dégoûté et s'était détourné de lui.

En voyant cela, Drago avait murmuré dans sa barbe quelque chose au sujet des 'traîtres à leur sang' ce qu'Harry n'avait pas compris. Le reste de la journée, c'était assez bien passé. Harry s'était presque habitué à l'étrange façon qu'avaient les escaliers à bouger alors que vous ne vous y attendiez pas, ainsi qu'aux différents fantômes qui flottaient avec eux dans les couloirs, mais tout le monde semblait être ennuyé par l'esprit frappeur qui ne cessait de faire des farces douteuses.

Il déjeuna avec 'Teddy' Nott comme il préférait être appelé, tandis que Drago était assis à côté de deux ou trois filles de leur année. Il lui avait dit qu'il les connaissant depuis des années et qu'il voulait les rejoindre. Teddy continua à lancer des regards étranges à Harry pendant le repas et finalement celui-ci demanda. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? ».

Les lèvres de Teddy frémirent en un semblant de sourire. « Non, exception faite de ta cicatrice ».

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était un reste la nuit où ses parents étaient morts et il préférait ne pas y penser. Hagrid lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout morts dans un accident de voiture mais qu'ils avaient été tués par un sorcier nommé Voldemort. Et c'était cette cicatrice qui l'avait rendu célèbre. « C'est juste une cicatrice » dit-il, et il repoussa ses cheveux sur celle-ci pour la cacher au mieux. « Je souhaiterais que les gens ne me dévisagent pas ».

Les yeux de Teddy s'élargirent juste un peu puis il inclina la tête brusquement, puis il s'appliqua à terminer son repas. Harry pensa qu'il semblait presque…circonspect, ce qui était de nature déconcertante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après le déjeuner, il n'avait plus eu de cours. Ensuite, vint le dîner, et enfin, après celui-ci, Harry dû aller au bureau du professeur Rogue pour sa retenue. Il frappa doucement à la porte. Il avait une boule dans la gorge mais il décida de ne pas pleurer, même s'il devait subir la bastonnade, car, comme Dudley lui avait expliqué, c'était ce que l'on faisait aux monstres dans les écoles comme la sienne.

« Entrez ».

Harry poussa la porte qui s'était ouverte et il resta bouche bée en voyant autour de la pièce des bouteilles, des fioles et des pots remplis de plantes mystérieuses, ondulées et des parties d'animaux en morceaux flottant dans des liquides différemment colorés. L'odeur du désinfectant et de quelque chose de…terreux était suspendue dans l'air.

« Fermez votre bouche, avant qu'un désherbage ne rentre dans celle-ci ». Le professeur avait le dos voûté sur son bureau, il écrivait rapidement à l'encre rouge vive partout sur quelques parchemins qui devaient être des devoirs d'étudiants. Il n'avait pas levé les yeux ! Ne regardant toujours pas Harry, il pointa de son doigt mince une porte qui conduisait à sa classe. « Vous y trouverez des chaudrons. Nettoyez-les. Sans baguette. Allez-y maintenant ».

Harry obéit immédiatement, et après avoir relevé les manches de sa robe, il passa les quelques heures suivantes à nettoyer à fond les chaudrons. Il était assez bon en nettoyage mais il y avait quelques tâches de colorant qui ne voulaient pas partir. Il frotta à fond pendant une longue période jusqu'à ce que ses bras lui fassent mal, que ses doigts soient tout endoloris et qu'il ait des ampoules. Deux chaudrons seulement restaient à nettoyer alors qu'il en avait eu douze à récurer. Chacun d'eux avait une tâche qui ne portait pas sur le fond. Il était encore en train de frotter lorsque qu'une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

« C'est assez. Disposez ».

Il fila pour retrouver Rogue deux ou trois mètres plus loin et il leva les yeux vers celui-ci. « Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas été capable… ».

« Avez-vous toujours autant de difficultés à suivre de simples instructions ? » lâcha d'un ton mordant le professeur. « Je peux dans ce cas, vous donnez une autre retenue ».

« Non, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur ». Il rangea rapidement les produits de nettoyage et poussa la porte à la hâte. Il ne remarqua pas le regard songeur que Rogue portait sur lui.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de devoir avant de devoir aller se coucher mais il avait commencé une lecture sur la métamorphose pour une dissertation à rendre dans les deux jours. Au moment de se coucher, de nouveau Harry ne voulu pas se déshabiller devant ses camarades, il tira donc ses rideaux avant de se changer pour la nuit. Il enfila une très large chemise de Dudley que celui-ci avait tellement porté, qu'elle était plus douce que la plupart de ses autres vêtements.

« Awww, est-ce que le petit sang-mêlé est timide ? » dit une voix dans la pièce. Harry la reconnue bien que le garçon ne lui ait jamais parlé. « Se cachant loin derrière les rideaux afin que personne ne puisse voir son foutu petit corps de sang-mêlé ».

« Ferme-la, Zabini » dit une autre voix froidement.

« C'est ton petit ami, Teddy ? » dit Zabini en taquinant Teddy.

« J'ai dis, ferme-la, et c'est tout ce que je veux dire. » gronda Teddy. « Tu ne sais pas, pourquoi tu l'embêtes ».

Après cela, Zabini l'a laissé tranquille mais le visage d'Harry était brûlant. Il tira ses rideaux et alla à la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents et utiliser les toilettes.

Il devrait, tôt ou tard, leur faire face… un peu plus tôt il avait compris qu'il devait se doucher le matin avec eux. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau croiser Rogue, ça il en était certain.

Cette nuit-là, ce fut la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il rêva d'un homme ressemblant à un serpent qui riait au milieu d'un flash d'une lumière verte. Sa cicatrice lui faisait mal lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, cela me fait toujours très plaisir.

A dans deux semaines et désolée pour mon petit retard à la publication de ce chapitre.


	4. Note importante

**Note importante** :

La traductrice à genoux implore votre pardon et vous prie de ne pas lui lancer d'Endoloris.

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard à mettre en ligne le quatrième chapitre. Celui-ci est d'ores et déjà traduit et il ne me reste plus que quelques pages manuscrites à taper. Ensuite, il sera relu et éventuellement corrigé par ma béta Je pense que vous pourrez le lire d'ici deux semaines environ.

Cette note pour un but de vous informer que jharad17, l'auteur de cette histoire en anglais (Better Be Slytherin !) a été 'nominée' pour les 'Quibbler Award' (récompense pour les meilleures fanfictions ayant pour thème Harry Potter) dans les catégories suivantes 'Best Work In Progress' et 'Best Chemistry'.

Une autre histoire (Whelp II) de jharad17 a également été retenue pour cette récompense dans les catégories 'Best Original' et 'Best Angst'. Si vous voulez découvrir la première partie de cette fanfiction, alors lisez 'Whelp'. Dyneen a traduit en français tous les chapitres et personnellement je trouve qu'elle a fait un excellent travail.

Enfin, jharad a été 'nominée' en tant qu'auteur dans la catégorie 'Best Author'.

Si vous souhaiter voter pour jharad17 et ses excellentes histoires, allez sur mon profil, le lien pour le vote est indiqué. Vous pouvez voter jusqu'au 9 septembre 2008.

En attendant, je dis à très bientôt pour le quatrième chapitre.

DiagonAlleyParis


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Encore une fois, mille excuses pour le retard. Bon maintenant, place à ce quatrième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Petitefolle qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 4**** :**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**La seule question était comme chaque année qui était assez fou pour faire face à sa colère.**_

Lorsque Severus s'effondra sur le lit, il pensa que le moins surprenant dans la rencontre dans la salle de bain avec le morveux Potter était que ce dernier avait décidé de transgresser les règles. Avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir davantage, il était rendormi. Il lui arrivait d'être vieux en cela.

Le matin –le vrai-, le morveux l'avait obligé de se lever à quatre heures du matin. Quatre heures ! Il n'avait jamais eu un tel idiot dans sa maison auparavant, il passa beaucoup de temps sous le jet chaud de sa douche en se demandant non pas pour la première fois comment il se serait débrouillé sans de telles choses. Lorsqu'il était enfant, à Lorsqu'il était enfant, à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de luxe et l'eau chaude pendant toute la durée d'une douche n'était pas un d'entre eux.

Il se lava à fond les cheveux, désespérant de ne pas être en mesure d'enlever les résidus de vapeur de potions. Pendant un bref mois pendant l'été, pendant lequel qu'il n'était pas penché quinze heures durant par jour au dessus d'un chaudron, ses cheveux collaient beaucoup moins. Il se demanda quel serait le premier étudiant cette année à arriver à l'effronterie de l'appeler 'le connard graisseux'. Certaines années, il attendait avec impatience les retenues subséquentes qu'il était en mesure de distribuer en raison de cela. Certaines années comme celle-ci, il supposa que ce serait le Morveux-Qui-A-Vécu qui était arrogant et donc méritait cet honneur douteux. Il était certain d'être secoué de frissons avec un plaisir anticipé.

Avec le dernier rinçage, il savoura pendant plusieurs minutes le souvenir dans lequel le fils de James était tout tremblant de peur devant lui. Ses propres yeux étaient encore collés, il était seulement à moitié réveillé mais il était sûr que le garçon avait eu peur, pourquoi donc ne pouvait-il pas répondre à une simple question ? Il avait donc déjà planifié sa retenue pour le Morveux-Dont-L'arrogance-N'avait-Aucune-Limite. Il était sûr de le remettre à sa place.

Après encore dix autres minutes sous l'eau qui fouettait son visage et il était assez réveillé pour faire face à ses pairs…et oh mon Dieu… aux étudiants.

Il détestait le premier de jour de classe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le petit déjeuner était une affaire calme du moins pour Severus. La tables des Gryffondors était bien sûre bruyante et odieuse mais ses Serpentards se comportaient comme on pouvait l'espérer en ce tout premier jour, spécialement si on considérait qu'ils avaient du être habitués à paresser pendant leurs vacances et c'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'ils devaient se lever à une heures raisonnable. Il regarda comment Flint et Torrence jetaient un œil sur toutes les transgressions et les petits visages extasiés des premières années comme si ils avaient reçu chaque mot au mieux, c'était beau à voir. Bien que…Severus fit la grimace en voyant Potter penché sur un morceau de toast qu'il grignotait.

Herureusement, Malfoy le remarqua également et lança à Potter un regard dégoûté. C'était tout juste si Severus n'allait pas lui décerner des points pour cela. Néanmoins, il termina son café, ramassa les emplois du temps et quitta la grande table. Ses robes s'agitèrent dangereusement lorsqu'il s'approcha de ses serpents et il était le destinataire de plus d'un regard particulièrement de la part de quelques sensibles Poufsouffles qui se trouvaient juste à côté.

Lors de son déplacement, il capta diverses conversations parmi le reste des étudiants… qui avaient peu de choses importantes à dire la plupart du temps… et il entendit leurs exclamations concernant Potter. « Vous le voyez ? C'est celui avec les cheveux en désordre », « Vous avez vu sa cicatrice ? », « Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui ? » et encore « Je ne peux pas croire qu'il est un Serpentard ».

Oui, eh bien, moi non plus pensa Severus.

Au moment où il atteignit ses septièmes années, il était furieux quoi qu'il cacha soigneusement ses émotions derrière un masque bien construit. Le morveux n'était là que depuis douze heures et il avait déjà transgressé les règles mais malgré tout il restait un héro. C'était obscène. Severus distribua les emplois du temps à droit et à gauche en commençant par les étudiants en APIC pour leur donner davantage de temps à rassembler leurs livres et équipements nécessaires et continua en direction des premières années. Il garda Potter en dernier. Il lança un emploi du temps au Morveux-Qui-Devait-Etre-Un-Foutu-Héro, ne prononça aucun mot n'ayant pas assez confiance en lui.

Et Potter ne daigna même pas le regarder. Quel culot !

Il aurait immédiatement enlevé des points, si cela n'avait été le fait que venant de sa propre maison, il aurait ainsi violé sa propre politique établie depuis longtemps. D'autres professeurs pouvaient prendre des points, eux s'ils le voulaient mais Severus ne les aiderait pas à progresser vers la Coupe des Maisons en agissant comme cela. Ses serpents recevaient de lui beaucoup plus de retenues que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'école, à part les jumeaux Weasley peut être.

Enfin, il pouvait quitter la Grande Salle et se préparer pour son premier cours –la troisième année Serdaigle et Poufsouffle- oh joie. Et puisqu'il ne déjeunait que très rarement dans la Grande Salle, il n'était même pas sûr de revoir le morveux avant le dîner.

Sans la perspective de chaudrons fondus et l'angoisse de commencer à corriger les devoirs d'été, cela pourrait être une bonne journée après tout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

« Monsieur Flint » dit Severus lorsque la cloque sonna annonçant la fin du cours. « Restez, s'il vous plait ».

Le préfet inclina la tête avec un « Oui, Monsieur » et rassembla ses affaires et les mis en désordre dans son sac.

Severus soupira mais ignora la transgression pour le moment. Il avait d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. Il attendit que le reste des cinquième années soit parti puis lança un 'silencio' sur la porte fermée. « Potter va être un problème » déclara t-il sans préambule.

Flint relâcha un instant sa position rigide, se rendant compte désormais qu'il n'était pas en liste pour une sévère punition. Il fit donc un signe de la tête et il roula légèrement les yeux. « Oui, Monsieur, je le pense ».

« A table… » commenca Severus et Flint continua. « Ses manières sont sans espoirs, Monsieur, comme je l'ai remarqué ». Le garçon secoua la tête d'un air piteux. « Il ressemble à un singe lorsqu'il prend de la nourriture. Je m'attends presque à le voir renifler celle avant de la mettre dans sa bouche ».

« Effectivement ». Cette même idée lui était venue à l'esprit et l'avait fait frémir. « Je suis désolé de devoir le faire, Monsieur Flint, mais je vais devoir compter sur vous pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Je n'aurai pas cru que nous devions faire une note sur la tenue élémentaire à table parmi l'ensemble des règlements mais peut être qu'une annexe spéciale pourrait être écrite pour seulement pour lui. Ce sera certainement difficile pour lui de la respecter au début et je m'attends à cela. Par exemple, ce matin il a violé le règlement pour la salle de bains et il ne s'est pas repentit lorsqu'il a été pris. C'est évident, il n'a aucun égard pour toutes les règles ».

« Je comprends, Monsieur. Je vais commencer une nouvelle note avec Torrence, elle a une plus jolie écriture. Et je garderai un œil sur lui. Il ne saura pas d'où cela vient ».

« Excellent. Donnez-moi la note dès que vous l'aurez fini… et j'irai lui expliquer. Ce sera tout, Monsieur Flint ».

« Merci, Monsieur ». Flint parti, cela donna à Severus le reste de l'heure du déjeuner à se préparer pour son premier cours avec sa première classe d'ASPIC de l'année. Il attendait presque avec impatience ses sixième et septième années car elles étaient remplies d'étudiants qui avaient excellé dans leur cinq premières années et qui voulaient vraiment faire des potions. Il devait rarement intervenir pour arrêter une explosion et les étudiants étaient plus silencieux et concentrés que le reste des sous doués qu'il devait habituellement supporter. Dans cette classe, il allait y avoir Percy Weasley, le garçon était un lèche-botte hautain. Cela le rendait malade rien qu'en y pensant. Cependant, il y avait neuf autres étudiants dans ce cours, cela devait le compenser.

Plus tard au dîner, Severus porta une fois de plus ses yeux sur la table des Serpentards, s'assurant qu'ils étaient toujours aussi prompte et appropriés que le matin. Cette journée n'avait pas été une pure perte, il avait fait pleurer un deuxième année Gryffondor.

Il avait réussi à envoyer des hiboux aux familles de chacun de ses nouveaux serpents afin de prendre rendez-vous pour leur rendre visite. Il avait constaté qu'il était plus facile de s'occuper de n'importe quel problème qui émanait du mal du pays inévitable et du fait d'être loin de chez soi pour la première fois s'il avait une meilleure idée de la sorte de maison à laquelle il était habitué à vivre. Et cela ne faisait jamais de mal à avoir les parents de son côté.

Il avait déjà reçu des nouvelles de Lucius Malfoy et bien sûr il l'avait cordialement invité à dîner vendredi. Cela devrait être intéressant. Il n'avait pas été au manoir Malfoy depuis au moins trois ans.

Bien qu'il fut vigilant avec les Serpentards, il essaya de ne pas regarder le Morveux-Qui-N'avait-Aucune-Manière-En-Fait, car il ne voulait pas gâcher un autre repas en n'ayant plus d'appétit. Il ferait cela jusqu'à ce que Flint lui apporte la nouvelle note. La visite au domicile de Potter était celle qu'il redoutait le plus.

Lorsque le dîner fut terminé, Severus recueillit des échantillons de résidus de potions et rassembla sur une table de sa classe un certain nombre de chaudrons méchamment et dans certains cas désespérément souillés et recouverts d'une épaisse couche de crasse sur le fond. Un pour chaque année de vie du misérable morveux plus une tout simplement par dépit. Puis il se retira dans son bureau et commença à corriger les devoirs d'été des deuxièmes années. Il essaya de ne pas pleurer avec succès sur leurs efforts enfantins, tandis qu'il attendait le Morveux-Qui-Sera-Surpris-Par-Sa-Punition.

On donna un léger coup à 18h55. Hélas, aucune chance pour un savon supplémentaire. « Entrez » dit-il et il prit une expression décidée lorsque le garçon rentra, son menton relevé. Avait-il un tic facial. Ensuite, la bouche du morveux resta grande ouverte comme s'il n'avait jamais auparavant vu d'ingrédients pour les potions. Oui, bien sûr, il avait été élevé par les moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Et selon Minerva, de la pire espèce de modus qu'il soit, ce qui signifait pas de potions, probablement.

Un sourire disparut, il ne regarda pas le morveux et dit « Fermez votre bouche avant qu'un désherbage ne rentre dans celle-ci ». Il fut satisfait lorsqu'il entendit le léger clic de la mâchoire qui se fermait. Il lui sembla qu'il pouvait obéir correctement lorsqu'on le rabaissait.

Toujours sans lever les yeux de l'objet de sa colère actuelle… honnêtement ! On pourrait pensé qu'après une année d'étude un de ses étudiants pourrait faire la différence entre l'essence de mutlap et la corne de licorne !... il supprima un petit sourire satisfait et dirigea son doigt mince vers la porte qui menait à sa salle de classe. « Vous y trouverez des chaudrons. Nettoyez-les… sans baguette. Allez-y maintenant ».

A sa grande surprise, le garçon obéit sans dire un mot et courut presque en direction de la classe. Severus fronça les sourcils, il avait espéré qu'il argumenterait pour être assigné à une autre retenue. Eh bien, il l'obtiendrait, il en était certain lorsque le morveux commencerait à geindre sur la quantité à nettoyer ou la dure manière de le faire ou comment le faire s'il ne l'avait jamais soulevé le moindre doigt dans sa vie précédemment.

Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et Severus continua à corriger les devoirs et il n'entendait rien d'autre que le robinet que l'on ouvrait occasionnellement et le bruit plus fréquent d'un nettoyage à fond. Les minutes se transformèrent en heures et lorsqu'on approcha de 22 heures il avait fini avec les devoirs des deuxièmes années, il en était presque de même pour ceux de troisièmes années. Il se leva et étira son dos douloureux avant d'aller vérifier les progrès du garçon. Il dormirait bien ce soir, il en était certain.

D'où il se tenait dans l'embrassure de la salle de classe, il pouvait voir les chaudrons parfaitement nettoyés, certains d'entre eux brillés plus maintenant que lorsqu'il les avait achetés pour l'école il y a presque douze ans. Pour tout dire il avait été surpris, et c'était un euphémisme.

Sur les deux derniers chaudrons, il savait que certaines tâches ne partiraient jamais, même avec la magie, même avec de l'eau de javel, même avec le marteau du forgeron. Mais le garçon continuait encore le nettoyage à fond sur l'un d'entre eux, ses mains étaient rouges et il avait des ampoules. Il y avait sur la table des produits de nettoyage alignés et il semblait qu'il essayait chacun d'entre eux tour à tour sur ceux-ci.

Severus l'observa pendant de longues minutes, en passant par les épaules légèrement voutées, la sombre détermination dans l'angle de la tête, la fatigue évidente dans ses bras qu'il commençait à secouer fréquemment aussi bien que la rigidité de ses jambes d'être debout au même endroit depuis des heures. Malgré lui, Severus fut impressionné par l'endurance du garçon en tout cas.

Il se plaça juste derrière le garçon et le regarda de plus près encore. Le morveux était osseux, ses poignets étaient assez minces, Severus aurait pu enserrer l'un d'eux avec l'index et le pouce sans que cela ne le gène. Son petit cou était plus décharné que celui d'un poulet et…Etait-ce une contusion sur son avant-bras près du coude ? Probablement là, où il avait attrapé le morveux ce matin. Il ressentit un pincement de culpabilité mais il l'évacua rapidement, il ne croyait pas aux châtiments corporels les ayant trop souvent subit pendant une bonne partie de sa jeunesse mais il n'aurait pas dû laisser ses émotions le submerger ce matin. Hélas il n'y avait plus rien à faire maintenant. C'était probablement de toute façon juste un reste d'une bagarre estivale du morveux. Il ricana.

« C'est assez. Disposez ».

Le morveux se retourna et se trouva seulement à un ou deux mètres de lui. Il leva ses yeux, il y avait de la peur dans ce regard vert expressif. « Mais, monsieur, je n'ai pas été capable de… ».

« Avez-vous toujours autant de difficultés à suivre de simples instructions » lâcha Severus d'un ton mordant. Ah, la joue enfin. Il fixa son expression afin d'éviter de montrer sa joie. « Je peux dans ce cas vous donner une autre retenue ».

« Non, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. Une fois de plus à la surprise de Severus, le morveux rangea rapidement les produits de nettoyage et se dirigea en hâte vers la porte.

Severus le regarda s'en aller, il sentit soudainement que son monde allait un peu plus se détraquer.

Au lieu de réfléchir plus profondément, il rangea les chaudrons et alla finir de corriger les devoirs des troisièmes années avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Là, il se servit un verre de whisky pur feu et s'installa avec un livre. Toujours fatigué, il se retira bientôt. Avant de se coucher, il remit en place les mêmes sorts de contrôle que la nuit précédente, il renforça même ceux autour du dortoir des garçons de première année comme s'il s'attendait à être de nouveau réveillé par une autre excursion de Potter et il voulait connaître l'instant précis où le morveux se réveillerai.

Une alarme se déclancha à cinq heures du matin –au moins le morveux avait un peu appris le décorum !- mais il se rendit compte que cela concernait le dortoir des filles. Il jura, se leva, s'habilla et alla demander à mademoiselle Torrence de s'en occuper.

Ensuite, il pensa qu'il avait agit un peu trop durement avec la nouvelle préfète mais il devait simplement lui faire comprendre à son tour comment s'y prendre pour que la fauteuse de trouble hésite de nouveau à la déranger. Avant d'envoyer Torrence attraper la coupable, il lui dit de lui donner une retenue en son nom pour le soir même.

Il venait juste de rentrer dans ses quartiers lorsqu'une autre de ces foutues alarmes se déclancha. Première année chez les garçons ! Potter ! Grognant d'une manière pas tout à fait inaudible, il fila en vitesse et se rendit au nid de serpents pour faire cesser la nouvelle infraction. Mais Potter ne sortit pas de la salle commune. Cinq minutes passèrent puis dix, Severus était livide. Comment le morveux osait-il le faire de nouveau venir ici ?

Rempli d'indignation en raison de son sommeil interrompu, il se dirigea à grands pas vers le dortoir des garçons et y rentra. Six jeux de rideaux tirés et cinq lits où il y avait peu ou pas de mouvements. Le dernier cependant devait être celui de Potter. Il entendit un bruit étouffé provenant de celui-ci. Que faisait donc le garçon ?

Presque effrayé de le découvrir, Severus alla jusqu'au lit et tira les rideaux. Il y trouva un morveux recroquevillé en boule avec une main pressée contre son front et marmonnant d'une manière incohérente. Il portait seulement un tee-shirt moldu beaucoup trop large et usé. Celui-ci le recouvrait presque complètement. « Que signifie cela ? » siffla t-il en maintenant sa voix faible pour éviter de réveiller ceux que le morveux n'avait pas encore dérangé.

Les yeux du morveux s'ouvrirent et se remplirent d'une crainte palpable et secoua la tête. « Désolé, monsieur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous réveiller, je suis désolé ». Ses doigts pressèrent le peau autour de l'endroit, où Severus savait d'une manière certaine, se trouvait la célèbre cicatrice. Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant le morceau de chair qui se détachait désormais du front plutôt pâle du garçon. Saignait-il ?

« Etes-vous blessé ? » demanda t-il. « Déplacez votre main ».

« Désolé, monsieur » murmura t-il comme il était soumis mais il garda ses yeux clos comme si l'absence de pression sur la cicatrice augmentait la douleur.

Severus l'examina cliniquement. Cela semblait presque infecté. Mais la dite chose avait dix ans d'âge. « L'avez-vous gratté, Potter ? ».

« Non, monsieur. Je…euh… ». Le garçon avala distinctement. « J'ai fait un rêve ».

« Un rêve. Vous vous abîmez le front en raison d'un rêve ? ».

« Oui, monsieur. Je veux dire, je ne voulait pas l'abîmer » avoua le morveux. Quoiqu'il en soit il avait l'air d'être encore plus terrifié maintenant et malheureux. Mais ne devait-il pas être heureux, s'il retenait davantage l'attention ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Le morveux continua dans un chuchotement, ne rencontrant plus ses yeux désormais. « Mais, c'était un rêve. Et quand je suis réveillé, ma cicatrice me faisait déjà mal ». Severus acquiesça de la tête quoiqu'il fût certain que le garçon mentait. Bien. Il aurait assez de temps pour apprendre pourquoi exactement. « Retenue ce soir à dix-neuf heures, Potter. En raison d'absence du pyjama réglementaire ». L'air de consternation qui apparut sur le visage du morveux le porta gaiement jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

DiagonAlleyParis


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Un grand merci à Srithanio, Demenciae, Flore Jade, stormtrooper2, RUBIKA666, Leniewolf, Sahada, 666Naku, mikamic, Sev91, Di castillo de mortes, Morgane Wolf, Aulandra17, zaika, molly59, yaone-kami, Kokoroyume et Thecrasy qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je tiens également à remercier ma beta –Petitefolle- pour cette traduction. Elle prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et corriger mes imperfections.**_

_**Je vais essayer de traduire un chapitre toutes les trois semaines. Bon maintenant, place à ce cinquième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Petitefolle qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 5**** :**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**Severus acquiesça de la tête mais il était certain que le garçon mentait. Bien, il aurait assez de temps pour apprendre exactement le pourquoi de cela. « Retenue ce soir à 19 heures, Potter, en raison d'absence du pyjama réglementaire ».**_

_**L'air de consternation qui apparut sur le visage du morveux le porta gaiement jusqu'au petit-déjeuner.**_

La carrière d'Harry à Poudlard avait pris un départ vraiment pitoyable. Non seulement, il avait fait ce stupide cauchemar et sa cicatrice douloureuse devait être soignée mais maintenant il devait aller de nouveau en retenue et ce n'était que le deuxième jour ! Quand allait-il avoir le temps pour faire ses devoirs ? Il avait déjà pris du retard dans sa lecture pour l'histoire de la magie. En plus de tout cela, il faudrait faire quelque chose avant ce soir à propos du pyjama. Sa commande par hibou à Gladrangs au Pré-au-lard devrait arriver d'ici deux ou trois jours selon ses informations ensuite il aurait tous les vêtements exigés.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé que quelqu'un puisse voir son vieux et minable tee-shirt qu'il utilisait comme pyjama. C'était bien sa veine. Rogue l'avait probablement surveillé toute la nuit, juste pour pouvoir l'attraper.

En attendant, il devait aller se doucher et s'habiller avant que les autres garçons ne le prennent de court. Mais si Rogue gardait sans cesse un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne violait aucune règle, comment allait-il faire ? Se mettant dans sa position habituelle, genoux tirés sur sa poitrine, il rejeta la douleur de sa cicatrice à l'arrière-plan. Il était devenu vraiment bon dans la manière de faire disparaître toute douleur, c'était parfois la seule possibilité qu'il avait pour parfois réussir à se lever certains matins.

Une fois qu'il eut repoussé assez loin la douleur, il fut capable de penser de nouveau et il réalisa qu'il était encore tôt et qu'il avait le temps nécessaire pour lire le chapitre demandé pour son cours. Il se faufila en douceur jusqu'au bout de son lit, jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux à ses camarades de dortoir, afin de s'assurer qu'ils dormaient tous encore. Son sac était posé sur sa malle, il en sortit son livre sur l'histoire de la magie ainsi que celui sur la métamorphose. Peut être pourrait-il même commencer à rédiger l'essai pour cette dernière matière s'il avait de la chance. Après avoir refermé les rideaux de son lit, il s'installa sur ses oreillers et commença à lire.

IL ne leva les yeux de ses livres que lorsqu'il entendit les autres garçons qui se déplaçaient à travers la chambre. Il essaya alors de savoir comment il allait pouvoir aller se doucher sans que les tous les autres ne le voient. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus de choix. Il déglutit, ferma son livre de métamorphose et tira ses rideaux. Teddy avait le lit juste à côté de lui, il était penché sur sa malle afin prendre ses affaires pour la douche.

C'était maintenant ou jamais pensa Harry quoiqu'il eut envisagé le jamais. Au lieu de cela, il se glissa hors de son lit et attrapa une de ses robes scolaires, la passa en hâte avant de se retourner vers Teddy. Lorsqu'il le fit, Harry saisit vivement sa trousse de toilette et des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter » siffla Teddy. « Harry ».

Tout recroquevillé en raison de son appréhension, il envisagea de faire une pause mais au lieu de cela il se retourna.Teddy se tenait pas très loin de lui, sa tête penchait légèrement sur un côté.

« Oui » demanda Harry.

« Que fais-tu ? ». Il maintint sa voix basse car il y avait encore deux autres lits dont les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Le règlement donnait à chaque étudiant une demi-heure pour la salle de bains mais certains comme Crabbe et Goyle selon Drago utilisaient la douche jusqu'au dernier moment si cela était possible.

« Je vais à la douche » répondit Harry, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Teddy roula les yeux. « Oui, mais alors pourquoi portes-tu cela ? ».

« Euh…c'est pour gagner du temps et puis de toute façon, il faut la porter tout le temps ici. De plus, je…euh, j'ai encore du travail à finir pour McGonagall ».

« En raison de ta retenue ? Il t'a retenu auprès de lui jusqu'au couvre-feu la nuit dernière ». Harry fut surpris de voir que Teddy l'avait remarqué. « Ouais, je suis déjà en retard ».

Teddy plissa légèrement le nez puis secoua la tête. « Eh bien, viens alors. Je dois également finir la lecture pour Binns ».

Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches bien qu'Harry essaya d'être discret, il pouvait sentir le regard de Teddy posé sur lui alors qu'il tira le rideau de douche avant d'enlever sa robe et de l'accrocher en vitesse sur le pendant. Une fois de plus, il prit le minimum de temps possible pour se laver puis il s'habilla rapidement. Il se rendit compte lorsqu'il passa son pantalon d'uniforme qu'il avait oublié de s'essuyer les jambes car celles-ci collaient. Peu importe, c'était fait mais il n'était pas le plus malin.

Juste à temps quand même, avant que Drago n'entra dans la salle de douches avec Zabini, il finissait alors de lacer ses chaussures. Zabini lui lança des regards noirs et Harry feint de ne pas les voir, il saisit ses affaires, y compris le vieux tee-shirt qu'il avait roulé en boule, et s'esquiva devant eux.

La salle commune était calme quoiqu'à certaines tables, des petits groupes d'étudiants faisaient leurs devoirs. Peut être qu'Harry et Teddy n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir déjà pris du retard. Harry était censé faire partie d'un groupe de travail avec Teddy, Zabini et Milicent Bullstrode mais il avait raté la première séance en raison de sa retenue. Et il manquerait celle de ce soir également. Pour l'instant, cependant, il pouvait travailler son essai jusqu'à l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Teddy le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, lui lança un autre regard étrange mais ne dit rien exception faite des chapitres à lire pour le cours du professeur Binns. Ils travaillèrent ensemble en silence jusqu'à 7h20 puis Marcus Flint- les premières années devaient l'appeler 'Préfet Flint'- sonna le rassemblement pour les étudiants et leur demanda de se mettre en ligne pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Comme les premières années étaient les premiers, Harry se hâta de ranger ses livres et se dirigea en vitesse vers la porte.

Drago fut le premier à se mettre en ligne, suivit de Pansy Parkinson juste derrière lui puis Harry. Il n'avait pas encore eu la possibilité de parler à aucune des filles de la première année et à vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi leur dire même s'il avait évité leurs regards lorsqu'elles se tournaient vers lui. Il avait ainsi réussi à ne pas leur montrer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, car c'était la raison pour laquelle la plupart des gens le regardaient après tout. Rien qu'hier, il y avait eu douze demandes plus celles du Poudlard Express. Vraiment, il détestait cela. C'était beaucoup plus difficile de se cacher lorsque tout le monde vous fixait.

Après un moment, Parkinson renifla d'une manière dédaigneuse puis se retourna de nouveau, Harry relâcha alors sa respiration qu'il avait jusqu'à retenue.

« Très bien. Vous autres avancez » déclara le Préfet Flint et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la grande salle. Juste à côté du portrait se tenait Flint, qui posa une main sur la poitrine d'Harry et le fit reculer avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter de lui-même. Flint lui fit un sourire moqueur puis s'inclina en chuchotant : « Soignez vos manières au petit-déjeuner, Potter. Essayez de ne pas vous donner en spectacle ». Il donna un coup de menton en direction de Drago et continua « Regardez celui-ci si vous ne savez pas manger correctement ». Puis sa main disparut et il donna une petite secousse à Harry pour rattraper les autres.

Le visage d'Harry brûla. Il fixa ses chaussures le reste du chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Il essaya de ne pas penser au fait que Teddy, qui était juste derrière lui, avait probablement entendu les ordres de Flint. Mais comme on lui avait dit, une fois assis à table il garda un œil sur Drago et suivit son exemple lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide dans le choix des ustensiles et pour se servir de la nourriture. Son estomac avait toutefois des soubresauts et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.

Il but du jus de citrouille, c'était vraiment une des meilleures choses qu'il n'ait jamais goûtées, et une demie tranche de pain grillé. Alors qu'il se décidait à reprendre du jus en attendant tout simplement que les autres premières années finissent leur petit-déjeuner, un bruit de battement d'ailes attira son attention. Le plafond de la grande salle montrait une journée ensoleillée et claire mais ce qui était vraiment étonnant c'était le nombre de hiboux qui descendaient soudainement en piqué à travers les fenêtres. Chaque oiseau portait quelque chose attaché à leurs pattes ou dans leurs serres – lettres, petits colis et plein d'autres choses-.

Harry sourit à leur vue. La poste par hiboux, c'était tout simplement génial ! Il fut néanmoins très surpris lorsqu'un hibou marron foncé avec une envergure plus grande que la taille d'Harry laissa tomber une lettre dans son assiette, puis il remonta et sortit de la salle. Le parchemin était plié et portait son nom, c'était donc certainement pour lui. Mais qui avait pu lui envoyé une lettre ? Certainement pas les Dursley, pas Oncle Vernon vu sa réaction en voyant le hibou envoyé par l'école pour lui remettre sa lettre d'acceptation.

Il brisa le mince sceau vert –deux serpents entrelacés- et l'ouvrit. Le mot était très court et ne comportait pas de salutation.

_Allez à l'infirmerie, lorsque vous aurez fini votre petit-déjeuner, et faites-vous ausculter le front._

_Je m'attends à entendre lors de votre retenue ce soir qu'un traitement ait été appliqué. Je n'accepterai aucune excuse._

_Professeur Rogue_

Harry fronça les sourcils si fort que Drago lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. « Oh, rien » mentit-il facilement. « Je dois y aller. Ce sont les ordres de Rogue ».

Les sourcils pâles de Drago s'élevèrent. « Alors, rendez-vous en enchantement ».

« Ouais ». Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le bout de la table où se trouvaient les préfets Serpentard. « On m'a dit d'aller à l'infirmerie » dit-il à Flint en lui montrant le mot, celui-ci lui donna en retour un bref signe de la tête.

Tandis qu'il marchait jusqu'à la grande série d'escalier en marbre du hall d'entrée, il s'interrogea sur les directives de Rogue. Pourquoi son chef de maison s'inquiétait-il de savoir si son front lui faisait mal ? Ce matin, il avait demandé à Harry s'il l'avait gratté mais il s'était renfrogné et Harry était sûr que Rogue pensait qu'il avait menti concernant le cauchemar.

Avec un soupir et sans comprendre le professeur, Harry entra dans l'infirmerie. Une grande allée séparait les deux lignes latérales de lits et sur le mur de droite il n'y avait que des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc. La pièce était très lumineuse avec tous ces draps et murs blancs, par rapport en particulier avec les salles des Serpentards. Une sorcière d'un âge moyen se tenait à proximité d'un meuble à l'extrémité de la salle. Elle marquait une par une les bouteilles en face d'elle puis pointaient celles-ci sur une liste.

« Madame Pomfresh ? » demanda t-il en faisant quelques pas dans la pièce et en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La femme leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Oui ». Elle reposa la dernière bouteille et s'essuya les mains avec un tissu accroché à sa poche. « Avez-vous eu un accident, mon chéri ? ».

« Euh, non. Pas vraiment ». Il avança mais dut admettre qu'il était un peu angoissé à l'idée de voir une infirmière. « Mon, euh… mon chef de maison veut que je me fasse ausculter le front ».

La femme fronça les sourcils et parcourut la distance qui les séparait. « Jetons donc un coup d'œil là-dessus » dit-elle tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette et lui indiquait un des lits.

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne voulant pas froisser les draps juste pour un front. Il releva ses cheveux loin de sa cicatrice et madame Pomfresh haleta. Il tenait sa frange d'une main tandis que l'autre était posé sur son genou. Foutue cicatrice.

La médi-sorcière était juste en face de lui et sa voix était très professionnelle lorsqu'elle dit « C'est en effet très rouge, oui. Je ne pense pas que cela soit infecté, quoique, vérifions cela… ». Il y eut un picotement sur toute la longueur de la cicatrice, la sensation ne fit pas vraiment mal mais cela le tira fortement vers l'arrière. « C'est bien, C'est très bien, monsieur Potter. Il n'y a pas d'infection. Je vais vous donner une pommade pour cela, celle-ci contient un analgésique spécifique. Je vais appliquer la première dose et je veux que vous continuer le traitement trois fois par jour et ce pendant toute la semaine. Cela devrait réduire l'enflure et vous soulager. Compris ? ».

« Oui, madame ».

Elle s'affaira à aller chercher la pommade et Harry lâcha ses cheveux. Elle revint avec un pot de verre bleu, la pommade elle-même était une crème bleue claire et cela sentait l'orange et le clou de girofle. « Relevez les cheveux, s'il vous plait, monsieur Potter ».

Ses doigts étaient doux sur sa peau tandis qu'elle étalait la pommade tout autour de la cicatrice. La douleur s'atténua presque aussitôt et la sensation de brûlure se calma. Fermant ses yeux, Harry déglutit presque défait par cette simple gentillesse.

« Voilà ! Ce n'est trop mal, n'est-ce pas ? » dit madame Pomfresh tandis qu'elle refermait le pot et lui tendit.

« Non, madame » répondit-il en glissant hors du lit et en évitant ses yeux.

« Trois fois par jour, rappelez-vous. Et revenez me voir si la douleur s'aggrave ou si la pommade s'agit plus ». Une pause. « Ou pour toute autre raison, quelle qu'elle soit » ajouta t-elle. Cela ressemblait à un ordre et il acquiesça tandis qu'il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Les cours de cette journée étaient à peu près les mêmes que ceux du premier jour, exception faite qu'il avait une période de temps libre juste après le déjeuner et que les enchantements remplaçaient la métamorphose. Il avait réussi à son sixième essai à faire voler sa plume en utilisant le Wingardium Leviosa. Cela n'avait pas été aussi rapide que Teddy ou Zabini mais c'était beaucoup mieux que les deux toutous de Drago.

En botanique, il retenta de dire bonjour à Ron Weasley et aux garçons qui étaient près de lui mais une fois de plus le rouquin lui tourna le dos avec un horrible ricanement. Harry repoussa cette douleur loin de lui comme il le faisait déjà avec la plupart de celles-ci. Il haussa les épaules et s'en alla à la table qu'il partageait avec Drago, Crabbe et Goyle.

« Perte de temps que celui-ci » marmonna Drago.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela te dérange ».

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules en gardant son visage neutre autant que possible. « Il était gentil avec moi dans le train. Mais je crois qu'il n'aime pas les Serpentards ».

Drago grogna. « Bien sûr. Qu'il ne nous aime pas. Personne ne nous aime. C'est pourquoi nous avons la règle numéro un ».

Il fit un signe de la tête mais souhaita qu'il n'eût pas compris. Harry tourna alors son attention vers le professeur Chourave, une petite femme avec de la saleté sous les ongles comme si elle ne faisait rien d'autre en dehors du jardinage. Cela lui rappela quelques uns de ses étés chez les Dursley. Harry pouvait raconter cela.

Le reste de la journée passa assez facilement, il put même terminer son essai sur la métamorphose lors de sa période de temps libre et il commença sa lecture pour les enchantements. Après le dîner, il alla au bureau de Rogue, la peur ralentissait ses pas mais finalement il ne s'arrêta que devant sa porte. Rassemblant tout son courage, il frappa légèrement et attendit la permission d'entrer.

Rogue se tenait assis devant une pile de parchemins mais comme le soir précédent il ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de faire. « C'était un peu juste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-il froidement.

Il n'était pas en retard, il en était sûr mais il n'avait guère qu'une minute d'avance. Pourtant mieux valait être d'accord que ne pas l'être, il avait appris cette leçon depuis longtemps. « Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé ».

Pointant sa plume vers une chaise en face de son bureau, il dit. « Asseyez-vous ».

Harry obéit mais il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire durant sa retenue et la raison pour laquelle Rogue ne lui avait rien dit comme il l'avait fait précédemment. Se sachant plus que nerveux, Harry s'assit aussi calmement que possible, fixa ses mains jointes posées sur ses genoux. Le temps passa, il ne put dire combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que son chef de maison ne pose sa plume et ne reporte son regard sur lui. Il pouvait sentir les yeux sombres de son professeur, mais il n'osait pas regarder de face l'homme.

« Vous êtes allé à l'infirmerie ». Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, monsieur ».

« Et alors ? ». Un soupçon…enfin plus qu'un soupçon d'impatience.

« Madame Pomfresh dit que ma cicatrice n'est pas infectée, monsieur. Elle m'a donné une pommade ».

« Montrez-moi ça ».

Harry leva enfin la tête et releva ses cheveux de son front.

Rogue se moqua de lui. « Pas la cicatrice, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. La pommade ».

Rougissant, Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le pot bleu. Rogue ouvrit le couvercle et renifla le contenu avant de faire un signe de la tête et de le rendre à Harry. « Très bien. Veillez à bien l'utiliser comme il est prescrit ».

« Oui, monsieur ».

Pendant une minute, Rogue le fixa tandis qu'il étudiait le sol en pierre et essayait de garder son calme. Le professeur déplaça divers documents qui se trouvaient sur son bureau puis déclara avec une voix parfaitement neutre. « J'ai une liste supplémentaire de règles pour vous. Votre comportement lors des repas n'est pas passé inaperçu, même parmi ceux des autres maisons. J'exige que tous les Serpentards maintiennent la bienséance en particulier dans un tel lieu.

L'estomac d'Harry se resserra avec ces insinuations. Les gens parlaient de lui tout le temps, de ce qu'il avait fait étant bébé et dont il n'avait aucun souvenir digne d'alimenter une discussion mais maintenant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Non, ils discutaient seulement de ses manières à table… et il sentit malade. Avec les Dursley comme seuls modèles à émuler et ce par procuration, car ils ne lui permettaient que rarement d'être assis avec eux pendant les repas. Comment pouvait-il savoir comment se tenir ?

La pause avait été longue cette fois-ci et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était censé répondre à ce qui n'avait pas été vraiment une question. Il ouvrit la bouche et releva la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. Le Préfet Flint a mentionné ce problème devant moi un peu plus tôt ».

« Bon. Veillez à assimiler ces règles sans plus attendre ». Rogue lui tendit un parchemin et Harry fut ennuyé de voir que sa main tremblait.

« Oui, monsieur ».

Les lèvres de Rogue firent la moue. « Vous ne l'avez encore lu, Potter. Faites-le maintenant, je pourrais ainsi répondre à n'importe quelle question que vous aurez ».

Harry avait eu l'espoir de la mettre de côté et de ne la lire qu'en privé, plus tard mais il semblait être voué à être de nouveau humilié. Bien. Il parcourut la feuille en notant les choses 'à ne pas faire' en opposition avec celles 'à faire' et ainsi que le nombre élevé de fois où le mot 'consternant' était inscrit. La sueur coulait le long de son dos et ses mains tremblaient fortement lorsqu'il eût fini sa lecture. Il se rendit vaguement compte en raison de l'afflux du sang dans ses oreilles que sa mâchoire était serrée et il essaya de se décontracter avant qu'il ne se casse une de ses dents.

« Ai-je besoin de vous expliquer l'une de ces règles, Potter ? ».

Fermant brièvement ses yeux, il força son visage à garder un masque neutre. Ce professeur ne devait pas gagner, ce serait une honte pour lui de perdre son calme. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il pouvait parler sans avoir une voix cassée, il regarda alors dans les yeux de Rogue et dit « Non, monsieur. Elles sont très claires ».

Le visage du professeur était aussi neutre que le sien, aucune expression moqueuse désormais, aucun humour à ses dépens. Rien. Le tableau resta ainsi pendant l'instant d'un battement de cœur, ou pendant une heure, avant que Rogue ne lui fasse un bref signe de tête. « Très bien. Disposez ».

Rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, Harry s'enfuit vers la sécurité relative des dortoirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Rendez-vous dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Un grand merci à Srithanio, stormtrooper2, RUBIKA666, Sahada, Di castillo de mortes, zaika, molly59, zoe potter roque, Kaomisha et Kokoroyume qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je tiens également à remercier ma beta –Tigrou19-, qui prend sur son précieux temps pour me relire et corriger mes imperfections.**_

_**Place au sixième chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture**__**à tous.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Tigrou19 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 6**** :**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**Severus acquiesça de la tête mais il était certain que le garçon mentait. Bien, il aurait assez de temps pour apprendre exactement le pourquoi de cela. « Retenue ce soir à 19 heures, Potter, en raison d'absence du pyjama réglementaire ».**_

Juste une minute avant dix-neuf heures, un coup retentit à la porte du bureau de Severus. Il lança un bref « Entrez » et regarda du coin de l'œil le morveux Potter s'avancer furtivement avec une expression neutre, la même que celle qu'il avait affiché au petit-déjeuner et au dîner, les seules fois où il l'avait vu au cours de la journée. L'expression rendait Severus curieux, ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était sûr qu'elle en masquait une autre probablement beaucoup plus ennuyeuse, des sentiments. Il utilisait cette même expression pour lui-même et il savait le pourquoi de cela.

Sans lever les yeux de sa correction, il mit autant de froideur qu'il le pouvait dans sa voix et déclara :

« C'était un peu juste, n'est-ce pas ? » juste pour voir comment réagirait le morveux. L'expression du garçon ne changea pas, bien que Severus fût certain d'avoir attrapé une once de quelque chose – de la résignation ? De la rébellion ?- dans son regard. C'était dur à définir sans l'avoir regardé au fond des yeux. Cependant, il fut étonné d'entendre les mots suivants de la part du gamin :

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis désolé ».

Pointant sa plume vers une chaise en face de son bureau, Severus dit « Asseyez-vous » et il fut également surpris lorsque le Morveux-Qui-N'arrêtait-Pas-De-Le-Surprendre lui obéit sans aucune question, simplement en joignant les mains sur ses genoux et en s'asseyant tête baissée, épaules rentrées, presque parfaitement immobile. Calme, vraiment trop calme pour un enfant de onze ans. Severus était habitué aux gigoteurs, aux boute-en-train, aux racleurs de chaussures de toutes sortes. Il ne l'était pas aux enfants qui restaient immobiles, en particulier à ceux qui le restaient sans qu'on leur dise de le faire.

Lorsqu'il estima qu'il avait donné assez de temps au garçon pour s'inquiéter, Severus posa sa plume, referma son encrier et leva les yeux. Il savait que le gamin continuait à poser son regard sur ses mains mais c'était une toute autre chose de voir une tête inclinée en face de soi. Que diable se passait-il donc ici ?

Où étaient les arrogantes et narquoises remarques ? Où était la bravade Gryffondore ? Il avait supposé que le morveux pourrait également la posséder, même s'il n'avait pas été réparti dans la maison de son père. Le garçon était-il un lâche ? Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait été envoyé chez les Serpentards ? Il secoua la tête. De telles réflexions ne le mèneraient nulle part.

Une note de Madame Pomfresh se trouvait sur un côté de son bureau et Severus la toucha légèrement avec son index en considérant ses ramifications. Comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'un de ses serpents venait la voir, elle l'alertait des maladies de l'enfant, le consultait dans son traitement ultérieur et tout le suivi nécessaire. Elle avait également mentionné un comportement étrange de la part de l'enfant, qui était trop maigre par rapport à sa taille et qui était également sous la norme habituelle pour son âge. Lors de sa vérification concernant l'infection de la cicatrice, elle avait glissé quelques autres sorts de diagnostic qui avaient révélé que Potter était sous-alimenté et déshydraté, que la prescription de ses lunettes n'était pas correcte. Elle était presque certaine qu'une vérification complète révélerait d'autres sévices corporels sur le garçon mais elle n'était pas autorisation de son tuteur ou celle de son chef de maison.

Elle finissait sa note par un avertissement : soit Severus s'occupait de l'état sanitaire de Potter et lui donnait l'autorisation qu'elle demandait, soit elle allait directement voir le directeur avec ses découvertes et lui réclamerait un bilan médical complet. L'avertissement irrita Severus plus que toute autre chose et s'il admettait qu'il en avait, cela aurait probablement blessé ses sentiments. La maison Serpentard avait sa part d'étudiants en manque de foyer idéal et il avait toujours été le premier à s'assurer que chacun d'entre eux revienne à une situation normale où durant les vacances d'hiver et d'été, ils ne seraient pas volontairement blessés et où leurs besoins de base seraient satisfaits. Jamais dans le passé, il n'avait négligé de faire ce qui était bien pour ses serpents et l'insinuation qu'il manquait à ses devoirs vis-à-vis de Potter était insultante.

Et pourtant, Poppy le connaissait mieux que quiconque d'autre ; en effet, elle l'avait connu lorsqu'il était étudiant et elle connaissait son histoire avec Potter père et ses Maraudeurs, l'ayant souvent vu pour des soins au cours de ces années-là. Elle était une des rares personnes –en fait, une des deux personnes- en qui il avait confiance. Si elle avait vu quelques raisons de remettre en doute sa capacité où le désir de remédier à l'état de Potter…Eh bien…

De plus, Severus n'avait jamais apprécié l'ingérence du directeur pour ses serpents et peu lui importait ses sentiments vis-à-vis du garçon. Potter était un Serpentard, il avait donc des devoirs envers lui. C'était couru d'avance et c'est ce qu'il ferait. La question était…Comment ? Comment allait-il redresser cette situation lorsque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder le garçon et ne pas vouloir le flanquer à la porte de son bureau ?

Pourquoi le Morveux-Dont-l'Existence-Le-Tourmentait ressemblait-il donc tant à James ?

« Avez-vous été à l'infirmerie ? » demanda t-il enfin.

Le garçon ne leva pas les yeux. « Oui, monsieur ».

« Et alors ? ». Quoique ses serpents soient d'habitude plus réticents que la plupart des gens, il avait acquis beaucoup d'expérience dans l'art de faire glisser des réponses de la part de ceux-ci mais il détestait la mettre en pratique et l'irritation aiguisait sa voix.

Le garçon tressaillit légèrement à son ton. Pas beaucoup, pas assez pour que la majorité le voix mais Severus capta cela et enregistra la réaction pour une réflexion plus approfondie. « Madame Pomfresh dit que la cicatrice n'est pas infectée, monsieur. Elle m'a donné une pommade pour elle ».

« Laissez-moi voir cela ».

La tête de Potter se leva enfin et il tira ses cheveux en arrière loin de la cicatrice, avec une expression un peu bizarre.

Severus se moqua. Potter pensait-il vraiment qu'il était un membre de son fan-club ? « Pas la cicatrice, je sais à quoi elle ressemble. La pommade ».

Les joues et les oreilles toutes rouges, le garçon fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un pot bleu. Severus ouvrit le couvercle et renifla le contenu, juste pour s'assurer de sa contenance, avant de faire un signe de tête et de le rendre. Simple analgésique et anti-inflammatoire. Il avait fait lui-même au cours de l'été. « Très bien. Veillez à bien l'utiliser comme il est prescrit ».

« Oui, monsieur ».

Réprimant un soupir, Severus regarda le gamin quelques minutes de plus après que le regard de Potter se soit reposé sur le sol. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il devait admettre, enfin, que le comportement du garçon le troublait également. Mais sans aucun détail concernant la vie qu'avait dû mener Potter précédemment, il ne pouvait vraiment pas savoir quoique ce soit et il préférait être en position de force lorsqu'il l'interrogeait ses tous nouveaux serpents. Le hibou envoyé chez l'oncle et la tante de Potter dans le Surrey pour convenir d'une visite à domicile n'était pas encore revenu et c'était le seul qui restait en suspens. Ce fait lui causait quelques inquiétudes car même si les Dursley avaient pris tout leur temps pour répondre, le hibou devrait désormais être rentré. Il en enverrait un autre demain, si d'ici-là il ne recevait pas de réponse.

Déplaçant une autre feuille de parchemin devant lui, Severus se demanda s'il pouvait donner cela au garçon. Si les soupçons de Poppy étaient exacts, cela pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Mais sinon, si Potter avait simplement négligé sa propre santé en ne mangeant pas correctement, la liste devrait justement lui rappeler qu'ici il n'était pas un prince choyé. Et naturellement, Severus s'accrocha obstinément à son propre raisonnement et pas sur celui de Poppy. Pour cette fois, la chose était évidente. Albus s'était sûrement assuré que le Héros du Monde Sorcier était bien gardé.

Une fois décidé, Severus déclara sur le même ton. « J'ai une liste supplémentaire de règles pour vous. Votre comportement lors des repas n'est pas passé inaperçu, même parmi ceux des autres maisons. J'exige que tous les Serpentards maintiennent la bienséance, en particulier dans un tel milieu ». Et puis il attendit.

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Potter ne lève la tête. Sa mâchoire se positionna sur une ligne si déterminée que Severus ne put qu'admirer. « Oui, monsieur. Le Préfet Flint m'a mentionné ce problème un peu plus tôt ».

« Bon. Veillez à assimiler ces règles sans plus attendre ». Severus lui remit le parchemin mais il le reprit presque lorsqu'il sentit la main tremblante du garçon.

« Oui, monsieur ».

Il essaya encore d'obtenir une réponse, Severus fit la moue. « Vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, Potter. Faites-le maintenant, je pourrais ainsi répondre à n'importe quelle question que vous pourriez vous poser ».

Il regarda le gamin tandis qu'il parcourait la liste. L'écriture de mademoiselle Torrance était facile à déchiffrer mais Severus avait également décelé là dedans les efforts plus prolétariens de monsieur Flint. Les points inscrits en tant que règles étaient du genre : « ne pas mettre de nourriture hors des assiettes, utiliser les cuillères et les fourchettes prévues », « mâcher avec la bouche fermée car regarder la nourriture en partie digérée tourner à l'intérieur de votre gueule est dégoûtant » et « ne pas s'essuyer à l'aide de votre manche ou de toute autre partie de votre robe ». Le visage de Potter pâlit tandis qu'il lisait la liste puis il rougit une fois de plus et ses mains tremblaient encore plus fort lorsqu'il eut fini. S'attendant à une explosion de la part du fils de James, Severus maintint son ton calme et ajouta. « Ai-je besoin de vous expliquer l'une de ces règles, Potter ? ».

Le garçon pressa ses yeux clos tandis que sa face adoptait lentement ce masque neutre. Severus attendit, fasciné, jusqu'à ce que Potter ait bien rassemblé toutes ses émotions et les ait méchamment refoulées avant d'accrocher finalement son regard. Le désespoir et la honte au fond de ses yeux verts lui disaient plus qu'il ne voulait rien savoir au sujet des soupçons de Poppy qui devraient être probablement fondés. Mais il fut cependant de nouveau stupéfait lorsque le garçon parla distinctement, sans le moindre signe de douleur qui se cachait jusqu'au-dessous de la surface. « Non, monsieur. Elles sont très claires ».

Severus soutint le regard de Potter pendant un long moment et dut se battre pour ne pas satisfaire sa curiosité en lançant un 'Legilimens' sur le gamin en face de lui. Cela ne servirait à aucun d'entre eux vue la situation actuelle. Mais il obtiendrait l'histoire du garçon d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y avait plus d'une manière d'avoir la peau d'un fléreur (NdT : c'est un animal magique qui ressemble à un petit chat). Finalement, il donna à Potter un petit signe de tête. « Très bien. Disposez ».

Rassemblant ses affaires, Potter fuit sa présence et Severus ne put guère le lui reprocher. Il était minuit passé lorsqu'il retourna à ses quartiers et il ne pouvait pas se souvenir du nombre de copies qu'il avait corrigées… Et c'était probablement aussi bien.

Aucune alarme ne se déclencha durant la nuit, merci Merlin, il n'aurait pas été responsable de son humeur si elles l'avaient été, il se leva donc beaucoup plus reposé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis le premier septembre. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, il regarda Potter qui suivait méticuleusement et scrupuleusement les nouvelles règles mais le garçon se tenait plus rigide qu'il ne l'avait été aux repas précédents. A côté de lui, le jeune Malfoy continuait de le regarder d'une manière bizarre. Il semblait être le seul à entretenir la conversation entre eux et Severus ne rata pas les francs regards évaluatifs de Nott.

Lorsque la poste arriva, Severus regarda le morveux recevoir sa toute dernière missive. Potter lut l'ordre d'aller se présenter à Madame Pomfresh pour un examen médical complet, il pâlit puis glissa le parchemin dans sa poche. Contrairement au jour précédent, il ne se leva immédiatement pour aller à l'infirmerie. Au lieu de cela, il se versa un peu plus de jus. Comme s'il était déshydraté, comme le disait Poppy. Mais lorsqu'il resta assis jusqu'à la fin du repas à attendre que ses camarades de classe finissent également afin d'aller tous ensemble en classe, Severus se renfrogna. Pourquoi le morveux avait-il choisi de cesser d'obéir ?

Cela s'aggrava encore une heure plus tard, lorsqu'il apprit de Poppy que Potter n'était pas venu la voir. Severus lui adressa une autre note à l'heure du déjeuner dans laquelle il lui donnait une retenue pour le soir même. A ce rythme, il aurait le morveux tous les soirs pendant tout le trimestre. L'idée même lui faisait mal.

A la table des Serpentards, le gamin agrippa la toute dernière note dans les jointures blanches de ses mains et lança un regard brûlant vers la grande table, en particulier sur Severus. Du courage, enfin ! Mais Severus leva seulement les sourcils en réponse.

Les yeux de Potter se plissèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil à la table, vers le directeur ou peut être Hagrid et, tout à coup, il serra fort sa cicatrice tandis que les couleurs quittaient son visage. Fronçant profondément les sourcils, Severus observa le garçon tandis que Malfoy et Nott se penchèrent plein de sollicitude et que le morveux leur fit des gestes de la main. La douleur dut s'évanouir assez rapidement car un instant plus tard, Potter retira sa main et rougit de gêne, probablement pour s'être de nouveau donné en spectacle, puis il revint à son repas mais ne fit que farfouiller la nourriture au lieu de manger réellement quelque chose de plus.

Réprimant un soupir, Severus ignora le bégaiement du professeur Quirrell à côté de lui et balaya la grande salle. Avant le début de son prochain cours, il envoya une deuxième lettre aux Dursleys et écrivit quelques notes dans les dossiers qu'il conservait sur chacun de ses élèves. Le reste de la journée passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, étant donné ce qu'il devrait affronter après le dîner, quoique son premier cours d'ASPIC de septième année le calma quelque peu.

Quand Potter arriva, ponctuel comme toujours, il laissa le garçon s'asseoir et se tracasser en face de lui tandis qu'il terminait de corriger ses derniers devoirs d'été.

Quand il posa sa plume, il observa le gamin pendant une minute et il nota l'expression butée et la fermeté des étroites épaules. « Avez-vous été à l'infirmerie, Potter ? ».

« Oui, monsieur » fut la réponse, un peu renfrognée selon lui.

« Aujourd'hui ? »

La tête du garçon se leva et il n'y avait aucun signe d'insubordination émanant de ces yeux verts. « Non, monsieur ».

Bien. Severus se leva. « Eh bien, nous allons donc y aller maintenant. Venez ».

Les yeux écarquillés, Potter ne fit pas un geste pour se lever mais se glissa le plus loin possible, tout en restant assis sur la chaise. « Non, monsieur ».

« Pardon ? »

« Je… J'ai dit 'non, monsieur'. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un, ce que vous appelez, un examen médical complet. Je vais bien. Vraiment bien ».

« Potter ». Severus durcit son expression comme de la pierre. « Levez-vous immédiatement. Je n'admettrai pas votre insolence. En tant que votre chef de maison, je peux décider comment vous passerez votre retenue et cette fois, elle se passera à l'infirmerie ». Il fit une pause puis continua sur un ton nettement plus doux, celui qui provoquait même chez certains de ses collèges des paroxysmes de peur. « Ne m'obligez pas à vous traîner à travers les couloirs ».

Le garçon déglutit et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, comme s'il évaluait ses possibilités. Elles étaient certes très limitées. Sous prétexte d'avancer, Severus fit un pas vers lui, élevant une main comme s'il allait le prendre par le collier. Le gamin bondit de sa chaise, les mains de Potter se levèrent comme dans un geste de supplication et il courut vers la porte. « C'est bon. C'est bon. Je suis désolé… ».

Severus le suivit, prêt à le saisir s'il faisait un écart et ils se dirigèrent vers le domaine de Madame Pomfresh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, cela m'encourage pour la traduction.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Un grand merci à FANDJIO, anya, Kokoroyume, Lily Joke, Kelly Snape Potter, Endoline, tipex, littlebeattle, stormtrooper2, RUBIKA666, Sahada, grispoils, Nienna-Io, leniewolf, Shanessia, Demenciaie, zaika, molly59, Ange77 et Egwene qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je suis désolée pour le retard à la publication de ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un problème avec le disque dur de mon portable. J'ai ainsi perdu tous mes chapitres publiés ou non sur le site.**_

_**Bon maintenant, place à ce septième chapitre tant attendu.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 7**** :**

_**Précemment : **_

_**Severus le suivit prêt à le saisir s'il faisait un écart et ils se dirigèrent vers le domaine de Madame Pomfresh**_**.**

Prenant les devants, Harry marcha d'un air digne vers l'infirmerie, il savait qu'il avait de gros ennuis et il souhaitait avoir le courage de s'y soustraire. En vérité, la seule chose qui l'empêchait de le faire, c'était le fait de savoir qu'il serait probablement renvoyé et donc qu'il devrait repartir chez les Dursley.

Mais quel était donc le problème avec Rogue ? Harry n'avait rien fait contre lui, il ne l'avait même pas eu en cours depuis un ou deux jours et pourtant, le professeur semblait vraiment le haïr et faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer. Harry avait espéré que le fait d'être dans le monde magique serait mieux que d'être chez les Dursley mais jusqu'à présent il avait été très déçu par Poudlard. C'était beaucoup trop comme Little Whinging où, sans raison personne ne semblait l'aimer, ou comme dans sa famille, où on le méprisait complètement.

Et maintenant, il traînait les pieds pour aller voir l'infirmière de l'école et il devrait lui mentir afin de garder ses secrets. La dernière chose à faire selon lui serait de cracher le morceau devant Rogue !

Ils arrivèrent bien trop tôt et Rogue le frôla en passant devant lui pour lui ouvrir la porte, il la maintint ouverte afin qu'Harry puisse entrer. Pas vraiment sûr de savoir à quoi s'attendre (un des jeux favoris de Dudley était de faire la même chose puis de le frapper sur la tête lorsqu'il le dépassait), Harry s'esquiva légèrement en pénétrant dans la longue salle. Rogue le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, aussi Harry se déplaça-t-il un peu plus vite pour lui dégager le chemin.

Madame Pomfresh avança vers eux, avant qu'ils aient eu la possibilité de faire un ou deux pas dans son domaine. « Eh bien, monsieur Potter. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez décidé de venir me voir si promptement. »

Comme Harry n'avait rien fait de la sorte, il ne répondit pas, mais haussa juste un peu les épaules.

« Très bien, allez maintenant derrière le rideau », dit-elle tandis qu'elle lui indiquait d'un geste un rideau mobile entourant un lit dans le coin près de son bureau. « Enlevez votre pantalon, si vous vous voulez bien. »

Harry secoua la tête, cela allait trop loin. « Je vais bien, madame Pomfresh. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bilan médical ou quoique ce soit. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, monsieur Potter et votre chef de maison m'a donné son autorisation pour l'examen. Maintenant, allez derrière le rideau. »

Son chef de maison… Harry lança de nouveau un regard furieux à Rogue, il était en colère et embarrassé et n'était pas d'humeur à supporter des humiliations. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, monsieur. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'accorder des autorisations me concernant à des personnes étrangères. »

Rogue se moqua de lui et se pencha pour se rapprocher, il était si près qu'Harry pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Curieusement, il sentait les pastilles à la menthe et non pas de vieilles chaussettes comme il l'imaginait. « J'ai un devoir vis-à-vis de tous les étudiants dont j'ai la charge, Potter, je dois m'assurer qu'ils sont sains de corps et d'esprit. Vous souffrez de malnutrition et d'insuffisance pondérale. Il est donc de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'autre d'incorrect en vous soumettant à un examen médical. »

Secouant de nouveau la tête, Harry s'éloigna de lui.

« Je ne me déshabillerai pour personne. »

« Je tiens à vous rassurer, monsieur Potter, vous n'avez rien que je n'aie déjà vu auparavant », déclara l'infirmière. Elle l'interrompit tandis qu'il se précipitait pour se mettre à l'abri et le conduisit vers la zone fermée par le rideau.

« Et je vous assure que nous allons tous rester ici, dans cette infirmerie, jusqu'à ce que vous vous soumettiez à l'examen », ajouta Rogue. « Je souhaiterais comme vous avoir de plus agréables activités pour passer mon temps. Ne me forcez pas à vous montrer l'erreur de nous retenir plus longtemps ici. »

Harry serra la mâchoire. « Cela ne servira à rien que vous sachiez. Vous n'aurez juste que des ennuis. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? », demanda madame Pomfresh.

« Si je vous le dis. Nul ne s'en souciera, par conséquent vous n'aurez que des problèmes. Laissez-moi seulement retourner à mon dortoir et nous oublierons tout cela et nous ferons comme si cela ne s'était jamais produit. Ca va ? »

Un sinistre gloussement de Rogue rendit Harry bouche bée. « Ne croyez pas que vous pourrez user de votre charme pour vous en sortir, Potter. Allez maintenant derrière le rideau ! »

Eh bien, très bien. Il les avait mis en garde. Maintenant, c'était leur affaire et cela ne le concernait plus. Au moins, jusqu'à l'été quand il devrait repartir chez les Dursley. Sa colère raidit ses pas tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le rideau. Il lui fut difficile de déboutonner sa robe et sa chemise. Il était en train d'ôter ses baskets lorsque la voix de madame Pomfresh lui parvint, elle était plutôt proche.

« Il y a une blouse sur le lit, monsieur Potter. Une fois que vous aurez enlevé votre pantalon, vous pourrez la mettre, s'il vous plait. »

« Oui, madame », répondit-il automatiquement, puis il fit comme on lui avait demandé. La blouse était beaucoup trop large pour lui, même si l'étiquette indiquait 'petit', il en enveloppa deux fois son torse et se la drapa jusqu'aux genoux avant de monter sur le lit. « C'est bon », dit-il finalement, en maudissant sa voix d'avoir vacillé. « Je suis prêt. »

« Parfait ». Madame Pomfresh entrebâilla le rideau pour pouvoir passer, Harry put apercevoir Rogue qui attendait de l'autre côté, puis elle le referma. Allait-il vraiment rester là tout au long de l'examen ?

« Maintenant, comment va cette cicatrice aujourd'hui ? », demanda t-elle en relevant les cheveux qui ne cessaient de tomber sur son front. Elle put ainsi l'examiner. « Y avez-vous mis la pommade que je vous ai donnée ? »

« Oui, madame. »

« Bien. » Ses doigts étaient légers tandis qu'ils parcouraient sa peau près de la cicatrice et elle acquiesça de la tête. « Cela semble aller mieux. Maintenant, relevez le menton et enlevez vos lunettes afin que je puisse jeter un coup d'œil à vos yeux. A quand remonte votre dernier examen oculaire, monsieur Potter ? »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, elle avait agité sa baguette en faisant de drôles de mouvements circulaires puis elle lui posait cette question qui le prit au dépourvu. « Hum… je ne m'en souviens plus. »

« Il y a un an ? », demanda t-elle gentiment. « Deux ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Cela faisait presque six ans mais il n'allait certainement pas le lui avouer.

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas vraiment cela, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que la prescription est obsolète donc vous pouvez désormais répondre à mes questions, ou alors vous serez obligé de le faire ultérieurement lorsque nous vous amènerons chez des spécialistes. »

« Des spécialistes ? »

« En effet. N'allez pas imaginer que vous êtes le premier enfant qui hésite à nous parler de sa santé, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons des contacts avec le Service sorcier de l'enfance qui sera très content de venir passer quelques heures avec vous. » Madame Pomfresh lui sourit avec un air bienveillant mais il vit pourquoi elle faisait cela. Elle était une grande manipulatrice.

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi. »

« Je veux que vous soyez à l'aise, monsieur Potter », dit-elle, il put presque la croire. « Mais je suis préoccupée par votre santé et votre bien-être. Cela aurait été plus facile si vous aviez été honnête avec moi dès le début. »

Harry déglutit et se rappela combien elle avait été gentille avec lui la vielle avec la pommade et tout le reste. Il ne pouvait pas la remercier pour sa gentillesse par des mensonges, pas tout le temps de toute façon. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir.

« Bien, cela fait six ans. Je venais de commencer mon primaire. »

« Merci », répondit-elle et cela sonna comme si elle avait apprécié cela. « Maintenant, je peux vous donner des lunettes en fonction d'une prescription correcte en un clin d'œil et vous allez pouvoir me dire si vous pouvez déchiffrer ce tableau… »

Il essaya ses lunettes modifiées et il haleta, tout était si clair. Enthousiaste, il débita à toute allure les lettres figurant sur le tableau et ce jusqu'à la dernière ligne. « Merci », dit-elle sincèrement.

Elle le repoussa d'un geste. « Maintenant que nous nous sommes occupés de cela, voulez-vous me dire comment vous avez réussi à vous casser autant d'os ? »

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu, comme une robe de l'autre côté du rideau, Harry ne le remarqua pas car il glapit : « Quoi ? »

« Selon mes constatations, je vois que durant les douze derniers mois, vous vous êtes cassé une fois le poignet gauche, deux fois le nez et trois fois la clavicule. Alors, expliquez-moi, s'il vous plait, comment vous avez fait tout cela ? »

« Je suis maladroit », lâcha t-il immédiatement. « Je ne cesse de tomber. »

« Hum, hum. » Elle lui lança un regard perçant.

« Eh bien, maintenant dites-moi la vérité. »

Pouvait-elle lire dans les esprits ? Il se le demanda. Pouvait-elle utiliser la magie pour savoir si une personne lui mentait ? Si tel était le cas, il allait avoir plus de difficultés que prévu.

« J'ai cassé mes os lors de différents combats », dit-il avec prudence. Il s'agissait de la vérité, du moins en partie.

« Oh ! Avec qui ? »

« Vous savez », dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Les autres enfants. »

« Hum, hum. » Il commençait à détester ce son.

« Qui ? »

« Vous voulez leurs noms ? »

« Non, pas maintenant », dit-elle. « Mais dites-moi étaient-ils dans votre classe à l'école ou dans votre quartier…S'il vous plait, soyez précis. »

Harry garda les yeux fermés. Cela allait de mal en pis.

« Oui, ils étaient du quartier et dans mon école. » Il s'arrêta et lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, elle lui adressa de nouveau un regard puis il ajouta rapidement. « Et l'un d'eux était un cousin. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de Dudley et de ses amis. »

« Je vois. »

« Mais, c'est bon. Enfin, je veux dire ce n'était pas grand-chose. »

« Hum, hum. » Elle agita encore un peu plus sa baguette.

« Et vous ne les avez jamais soignés correctement ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les os. Vous avez été élevé par des moldus, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'êtes jamais allé chez un guérisseur moldu afin qu'il les soigne correctement ? »

« Euh. » Harry enserra le mince tissu de la blouse autour de lui. Etait-ce si important s'il avait toujours eu tendance à s'occuper de lui-même ? Il n'était pas comme tout le monde en faisant ça.

« J'imagine que c'est votre réponse. » Pour la première fois, elle prit un bloc note et nota quelque chose dessus. « Je veux que vous me parliez de vos habitudes alimentaires lorsque vous étiez à la maison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « C'est-à-dire ce que j'aime manger ? »

« Non. Plus que ça. Combien de repas mangiez-vous par jour et quel genre de choses aviez-vous ? Du point de vue nutritionnel. »

« Je ne sais pas. Des choses ordinaires, je suppose. »

Cela se rapprochait dangereusement de la liste de règles que lui avait donné Rogue la nuit dernière. Le fait même d'y penser le faisait hurler.

Madame Pomfresh soupira. « La vérité, maintenant, Harry, s'il vous plait. »

Harry serra les dents. « Et si je ne le souhaite pas ? »

« Soyez poli, Potter », grogna une voix de l'autre côté du rideau et cela le fit sursauter. Harry ayant presque oublié que Rogue était là. « Faites attention à vous ! »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui se brisa, il sauta hors du lit et ramassa ses vêtements qui étaient tombés à terre de l'endroit où il les avait déposés.

« Je ne vais pas, je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas continuer. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger. »

Rogue fit irruption à travers le rideau comme un démon. Son air renfrogné aurait pu effrayer le diable. « Je le peux et je le ferai. Remontez sur ce lit ! »

Harry secoua la tête et essaya d'échapper à cela. C'était stupide et surréaliste et il ne voulait plus continuer.

Mais Rogue saisit son bras tandis qu'il était en train de s'esquiver et le fit retourner vers lui afin qu'il soit de nouveau face à face. « Je ne plaisante pas, Potter. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que je vous autorise à partir. »

Tirer sur son bras, le même que le professeur avait déjà agrippé pour l'attirer à lui lors de sa descente de douche précédemment, s'avéra infructueux mais cela lui fit vraiment très mal ! Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer lorsque les os des doigts de l'homme pressèrent les bleus déjà existants et quand l'autre main de Rogue se leva, il baissa brusquement la tête par réflexe mais le professeur lui prit seulement son autre bras et le redressa pour le remettre dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

« Professeur », dit madame Pomfresh. « Je suis sûre que monsieur Potter sera bien si vous le relâchez maintenant. »

« Bien sûr », répondit-il et il libéra Harry puis il recula un peu, juste assez pour lui bloquer toutes possibilités de sortie, et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Continuez, je vous prie. »

Madame Pomfresh prit les vêtements des mains d'Harry et les reposa gentiment à côté de lui sur le lit. Ses baskets étaient encore au sol, s'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, il aurait dû marcher pieds nus jusqu'aux donjons. « Je sais que cela doit être plutôt effrayant pour vous », dit-elle, Harry regarda ailleurs et secoua la tête. « Mais, c'est vraiment pour votre bien. »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de la corriger. Pourquoi devrait-il encore s'en soucier ? Il était pris au piège et peu importe ce qu'il faisait. D'une voix basse, il déclara : « Bien. Je mangeais les restes et si seulement mes tâches étaient faites. »

« Les restes de quoi ? », demanda t-elle tranquillement.

« Les restes de ce qu'ils mangeaient, je veux dire, les Dursley. Et s'il n'y avait pas de restes, alors je devais faire des choses pour pouvoir manger. »

« Et c'était souvent le cas ? »

Harry soupira. « Pour un pence, pour une livre sterling… J'arrivais à manger presque tous les jours. En été, je travaillais à l'extérieur, c'était facile de se remplir d'eau avec le tuyau d'arrosage, par conséquent je n'avais pas faim. »

« Je vois. » Elle griffonna quelque chose sur son bloc-notes. « Comment vous entendiez-vous avec vos amis à l'école ? »

« Je n'en avais aucun. »

« Aucun ? »

Harry coupa : « Je ne pouvais pas, comment aurais-je pu ? Dudley menaçait toutes les personnes qui m'adressaient la parole. »

« Très bien. Avez-vous déjà utilisé des drogues ou bu de l'alcool ? »

« Non ! » Quel genre de questions stupides posait-elle de toute façon ?

« Doucement, Harry. J'ai presque terminé. »

Eh bien, Dieu merci. « Et je pourrai donc m'en aller ? »

« Bien sûr. Juste encore quelques questions. Te sens-tu en sécurité à la maison ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « En sécurité ? Je ne sais pas. Par rapport à quoi ? » Il était presque certain d'avoir entendu un grognement ou quelque chose comme ça de la part de Rogue mais lorsqu'il lança un coup d'œil vers l'homme, son visage avait son air sinistre habituel.

« Par rapport à, par exemple à lorsque vous étiez à l'école primaire ou ici. »

Il étudia son visage pendant une minute puis il haussa les épaules. « Je suis plus en sécurité ici », admit-il et il eut un petit sourire. « Vous savez. Il n'y a pas Dudley. »

« Avez-vous peur d'être seul avec lui ? »

« Non. J'ai peur d'être seul avec lui et ses amis. »

Il haussa encore une fois les épaules. « Ils sont plus grands que moi quoique je sois plus rapide. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, veuillez vous allonger sur le lit puis remontez la blouse jusqu'à votre taille. Ca va aller. »

Harry se conforma aux ordres et s'allongea sur le dos. Il se sentit nu en dépit de la blouse et son estomac lui faisait mal. Ses côtes étaient parsemées de bleus et ses bras ressemblaient à ceux d'une personne ayant participé à une compétition sportive. Il y avait aussi l'empreinte d'une main autour de son cou, c'était celle de son oncle qui avait failli l'étrangler la dernière fois car il n'avait pas correctement taillé les rosiers.

« Et vous me dites que rien de tout cela ne vous fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda madame Pomfresh et elle commença à tâter avec le bout des doigts les différentes parties de son ventre et sa poitrine. Il ne répondit pas mais il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quelques fois quand elle toucha quelques zones très sensibles.

« Bon, maintenant. Mettez-vous à plat ventre. »

Encore une fois, il obéit et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller tandis que la chaleur l'envahissait brusquement. Il essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible et espéra que tout cela se terminerait bientôt. Quand elle appuya sur la partie basse de son dos, il glapit et recula.

Elle tapota doucement le dos. « Excusez-moi, monsieur Potter. Nous avons fini pour l'instant. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Je vais vous préparer quelques potions. »

« Merci », souffla t-il, n'étant pas certain d'en supporter d'avantage. Alors qu'il se redressait, il capta le regard de Rogue. Il fut troublé par l'absence de spéculations dans celui-ci. Ensuite, Rogue et Pomfresh quittèrent cette partie de l'infirmerie afin qu'il puisse de nouveau s'habiller, ce qu'il fit en toute hâte.

Quand il sortit de derrière le rideau, Rogue et Pomfresh étaient près de l'armoire à potions, ils étaient de toute évidence en train de parler de lui mais il ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Puis-je partir, maintenant ? » Il regarda Rogue. « Monsieur ? »

Le professeur retourna son regard sombre vers lui et agita sa baguette d'un geste rapide. « Dans un moment, s'il vous plait. Venez ici. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de traîner les pieds mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de son chef de maison, l'homme lui tendit une potion. « Buvez ça. »

C'était bleu et semblait vaseux. Harry le renifla et eut presque des hauts de cœur.

« Buvez, Potter », lui conseilla Rogue. « C'est un complément nutritionnel. Vous en prendrez une autre dose demain matin, puis ensuite une dose tous les jours au petit déjeuner. »

Harry prit un air renfrogné puis se pinça le nez et avala toute la fiole. Le goût était pire que l'odeur. Il s'étouffa légèrement mais il réussit à refouler l'envie de tout renvoyer.

« Et celle-ci », dit Rogue en lui tendant une tasse en métal à moitié rempli avec un liquide clair. « C'est pour vos os. »

Avec un soupir, il but également celle-ci, plus deux autres encore que madame Pomfresh lui donna, une pour ses reins et l'autre pour ses bleus. Elles étaient horribles, elles avaient un goût d'enfer. Après tout cela, Harry eut l'impression de nager dans les potions. Finalement, on l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie mais avec de strictes instructions qui lui demandaient d'y revenir vendredi pour un autre examen.

Même s'il était extatique d'avoir été libéré, il dut admettre qu'il se sentait mieux, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait presque plus mal. C'était une agréable sensation même s'il savait qu'il retournerait dans ce monde de douleurs lorsque l'école se terminerait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Merci de me laisser une petite review avant de partir.

A dans trois semaines pour le prochain chapitre.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Un grand merci à Kokoroyume, Lily Joke, cealya potter , luffynette, Mini-Yuya, titmo, stormtrooper2, RUBIKA666, grispoils, fandetoi, Billy le gros, Leniewolf, Shanessia, Demenciaie, zaika, Molly59, Thecrasy, adenoide, Kaomisha, QuidamSnape, Dame Aureline, jchalou et Egwene qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2009.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma bêta, Molly59, pour la rapidité avec laquelle elle a relu et corrigé ce chapitre. **_

_**Je vous signale que j'ai publié sur mon profil les différentes dates de publication de mes traductions pour le mois de janvier. Allez donc y jeter un coup d'œil.**_

_**Bon maintenant place à ce huitième chapitre tant attendu.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 8**** :**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**Severus le suivit prêt à le saisir s'il faisait un écart et ils se dirigèrent vers le domaine de Madame Pomfresh**_**.**

Quand tout fut dit et fait et que le garçon fut rhabillé, Severus jeta un sort de confidentialité et alla voir Poppy pour passer en revue les résultats de ses scans. Ils étaient…inquiétants. Bien sûr, Severus n'était pas inquiet. Le Morveux ne s'était-il pas révélé capable de prendre soin de lui-même et ce depuis la dizaine d'années qu'il avait été laissé aux bons soins douteux de sa parenté moldue ? S'occuper de ses blessures, trouver des moyens afin d'éviter d'avoir faim, développer une attitude qui le dressait contre tout le reste du monde...

Ce n'était pas bon. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en colère contre le garçon, pas après avoir entendu…et vu tout cela.

Rencontrant Poppy, il dut prendre quelques minutes pour se recomposer lui-même. Poppy, toujours attentive, posa une de ses mains sur son bras et regarda son visage. « Comment allez-vous, Severus ? Je sais que cela doit être dur. »

Elle était la seule qui l'avait sauvé au cours de ces années, qui s'était occupée de ses blessures à chaque automne après son retour d'un été passé chez son père tendre et miséricordieux. Elle savait les souvenirs que cela lui évoquait et elle ne l'avait pas jugé pour cela. De même, qu'elle ne le ferait pas pour le jeune Potter. Et lui, non plus d'ailleurs.

« Je vais bien », coupa-t-il, sachant que c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. « Qu'allons-nous faire au sujet de Potter ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire entendu et lança un coup d'œil sur le rideau encore tiré. « Il faut qu'il prenne du poids, bien sûr. Et il a plusieurs côtes cassées qui sont pour la plupart guéries mais pas complètement. »

« Vous ne m'en aviez pas parlé auparavant. »

« Cela aurait-il été important ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « Continuez », l'encouragea t-il.

« Ses reins sont meurtris, comme si, manifestement, quelqu'un lui avait donné à plusieurs reprises des coups de pied ou de poing dans le dos. Ce n'est pas surprenant à la vue de la multitude de blessures. Et il a également une certaine sensibilité à proximité du foie mais je crois que cela disparaîtra avec la potion pour les reins. Et vous avez vu le reste. »

Il avait vu en effet. Il n'avait jamais connu un corps recouvert d'autant de coupures, de bosses et d'ecchymoses. « Vous ne l'avez pas interrogé au sujet de sa tante et de son oncle ? »

Poppy qui était en train de prendre plusieurs potions dans son armoire, s'arrêta et lui lança un long regard. « Vous avez vu combien il avait peur. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il nous aurait dit la vérité ? L'aviez-vous fait, la première fois que nous avons parlé ? »

Eh bien, elle avait raison pour cela. « Je n'ai pas encore reçu leur réponse concernant mon rendez-vous. »

« Ah oui, votre visite au domicile de vos premières années. Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, Harry a eu beaucoup de difficulté à recevoir la lettre qui l'informait au sujet de l'école. En dépit de centaines de hiboux envoyés, Hagrid a finalement pu lui donner celle-ci le 31 août, dans un phare sur un rocher au milieu de l'océan. »

Severus la fixa. Il n'avait pas entendu cette histoire-là. Cela ne le surprit pas car il ne voulait rien savoir sur le Morveux Potter s'il pouvait l'éviter. « J'ai envoyé deux hiboux », dit-il, se sentant presque ridicule.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils reviendront rapidement », répondit-elle calmement et il savait parfaitement ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils reviennent du tout.

Le rideau fut tiré et mit de côté tandis que le garçon sortait, encore quelque peu sauvage, mais il se ressaisit lui-même et essaya de faire bonne figure. Bien.

« Puis-je m'en aller maintenant ? » Le garçon regarda Severus. « Monsieur ? »

Severus le contempla de bas en haut puis annula le sort de confidentialité d'un mouvement de sa baguette. « Dans un moment. Venez ici, s'il vous plait. »

Le garçon traîna les pieds, de toute évidence peu enthousiaste et s'attendant au pire mais Severus lui présenta une potion. « Buvez ça. » Potter la renifla et plissa son nez. « Buvez ça, Potter », lui conseilla Severus. « C'est un complément nutritionnel. Vous en prendrez une autre dose demain matin et ensuite une dose tous les jours au petit-déjeuner. »

Quand Potter eut pris celle-ci, Severus lui tendit de la potion Poussoss pour ses côtes et Poppy lui donna deux autres potions. Elle lui fixa un rendez-vous le prochain vendredi. La dureté au fond des yeux du garçon avait disparu comme s'il était finalement excusé car manifestement il avait eu des douleurs pendant un certain temps et les potions les avaient estompées. En le regardant quitter la pièce, Severus mit une main sur ses yeux. Il était soudainement fatigué de tout cela, si fatigué qu'il pouvait à peine penser.

« Quand vous leur rendrez visite », commença Poppy « …faites en sorte de ne rien leur dire sur ce que Harry nous a raconté aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais », dit-il en se souvenant des vitupérations de Potter quand ils avaient commencé. Cela avait beaucoup plus de sens maintenant, pourquoi il ne voulait pas venir à l'infirmerie. La confiance était une chose fragile, spécialement pour quelqu'un comme lui et il suffirait qu'il raconte une fois son histoire et qu'elle soit ignorée ou moquée pour que cette dernière vole en éclat.

Et pourtant, le garçon avait parlé en dépit de ses protestations. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui, caché sous son attitude vantarde et exaspérante.

Pourtant, si l'enfant devait retourner à son domicile, pour quelque raison que ce soit, (Severus avait entendu parler –bien sûr- de la fameuse protection du sang), alors cela ne se passerait pas bien si sa parenté avait l'impression qu'il révélait leurs petits secrets à la première occasion. Non, Severus devait être circonspect, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que des sorts de protection pouvaient être jetés pour contrer leurs bons soins vis-à-vis du garçon.

Il serait préférable, bien sûr, d'empêcher tout simplement son retour là-bas.

« Qu'allez-vous dire au directeur ? », demanda Poppy.

Severus se pinça le bout du nez. « La vérité, bien sûr. » Dans toute sa brutale gloire. Il laisserait l'homme être mal à l'aise quand il lui aurait raconté la manière avec laquelle son fameux garçon en or avait été traité. Pourtant, comment Dumbledore ne pouvait-il pas savoir déjà tout cela… ? Devait-il l'aider ? Severus ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Bien sûr », murmura Poppy.

Il lui adressa un bref regard qu'elle lui retourna avec un sourire insipide. Il secoua la tête, pas disposé à jouer à ce jeu avec elle aujourd'hui. « Faites-moi savoir, s'il ne vient pas à son rendez-vous. »

« Bien sûr », répondit-elle encore et il s'en alla.

Plus tard dans la soirée, incapable de se concentrer sur ses copies. Severus fit une visite surprise à la salle commune des Serpentards, apparemment afin d'être sûr qu'aucune affaire louche ne se passait, mais s'il avait été interrogé sous le Véritaserum, il aurait admis que c'était pour voir l'état de Potter et son comportement après son bref séjour à l'infirmerie. Il se rappelait de sa première visite chez Pomfresh et comment il s'était caché dans son dortoir durant les deux jours suivants, ne voulant montrer sa honte à personne.

Mais Potter était penché sur ses livres à une table avec les deux toutous de Malfoy ainsi que le puriste sang pur Zabini et un des plus ennuyeux esprits de ses premières années, au moins selon les dires des autres professeurs, Millicent Bullstrode. C'était donc le groupe d'étude. Bien. Potter semblait encore un peu rouge autour du col mais Severus ne le regarda pas trop attentivement, pas avec tous ces yeux prudemment posés sur lui tandis qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce.

Au lieu de cela, il parla avec ses nouveaux préfets ainsi que ceux de sixième et de septième année. Lentement, inexorablement, il fit son chemin vers le bout de la pièce, ne regardant toujours pas le garçon mais il pouvait sentir son regard posé sur lui de temps en temps. Il était peu probable qu'il réussisse à tromper le Morveux pour expliquer pourquoi il était là après tout, mais c'était surtout pour les autres qu'il devait le faire, pour les Malfoy, Nott et Avery.

Maintenant, Zabini marmonnait quelque chose et Severus écouta leur conservation d'une oreille tandis que de l'autre, c'étaient les lamentations de Flint concernant les chances de gagner la coupe pour l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard en l'absence d'un attrapeur décent.

« Par Merlin, c'est juste un sifflement et un petit coup, Bullstrode. Tout le monde a pigé cela. »

« Eh bien tout le monde n'a pas une maman qui va lui acheter une nouvelle baguette, Zabini », cracha la grosse fille. « Celle-ci n'est qu'un vieux morceau de merde. »

« Alors tu devrais te sentir comme à la maison avec cela à la main », lui lança Zabini avec un ricanement.

« Hey ! », interjeta Potter. « Tu ne dois pas être impoli à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si elle n'a que des choses d'occasion. »

« Ferme-la, toi, monstre au sang-melé ! » Zabini dirigea sa plume vers le front d'Harry. « En outre, que sais-tu, toi, des vêtements de second main ? Tes parents étaient bourrés de fric quand ils vivaient. »

« Ouais, eh bien, tu serais surpris de savoir tout ce que je sais », répondit Potter et Severus vit une contraction le long de la mâchoire du garçon. Il avait vu ses vêtements qu'il avait ramassés lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'échapper de l'infirmerie la deuxième fois. En dehors de son nouveau pantalon d'uniforme, de sa chemise et de sa cravate, tout le reste, c'est-à-dire les chaussettes, la veste, les sous-vêtements, les baskets étaient dans un état affligeant pour ne pas dire lamentable tant ils étaient trop larges ou grands pour lui. C'était tout à fait comme le t-shirt moldu qu'il avait porté l'avant dernière nuit quand Severus l'avait surpris dans le dortoir. Séverus était prêt à parier un flacon entier de venin de basilic que le garçon en savait un rayon sur les vêtements d'occasion.

Et maintenant, il était également pratiquement sûr qu'il savait pourquoi le Morveux avait voulu utiliser les hiboux postaux. Il aurait pesté contre ses propres et aveugles perceptions erronées s'il avait pensé que cela apporterait quelque chose de bien.

Au lieu de cela, il regarda comment Potter se rapprochait avec sa chaise de la jeune fille et disait : « Là, essaie de cette manière. » Pendant quelques minutes, il exécuta plusieurs fois le mouvement pour le Wingardium Leviosa mais très, très lentement et il encouragea Bullstrode à le refaire à l'identique. Une fois qu'elle eut réussit à le faire à la perfection, il dit : « tu termines le sifflement là, tu vois, puis tu commences le mouvement quand tu prononces le 'v' de Leviosa. Comme cela » et il lui montra une nouvelle fois, cette fois avec l'incantation. Il regarda son bras attentivement et acquiesça quand elle commença l'incantation sur la bonne syllabe. Son visage s'illumina autant que le sien lorsque la plume s'envola.

« Eh, c'est bien, Milly », dit Drago en entrant pour la première fois dans la conservation puis il dit à Harry à côté d'elle : « Toi aussi. »

Zabini roula les yeux puis déclara : « Ouais, c'est bon. Passons au suivant, maintenant… »

Severus, bien sûr, ne sourit pas. Au lieu de cela, il acquiesça de la tête à Flint et lui dit : « Vous allez devoir faire des essais qualificatifs, alors. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ou votre temps d'entraînement sera réduit. Et pour l'amour du ciel, essayez également d'avoir un batteur qui tienne sur son balai. Je suis las de voir des rouquins qui volent autour de notre équipe. »

« Oui, monsieur », répondit Flint. « J'afficherai l'avis demain. »

« Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire », lui dit Severus, et il quitta la salle commune avant d'assister à une autre écoeurante et douce démonstration de l'excellence du Morveux. Il savait qu'il était injuste et qu'il devait faire de sérieux réajustements sur sa manière de penser mais il décida qu'il ne le ferait qu'avec un estomac plein. Il avait raté le dîner en raison d'une chose et d'une autre, il commanda donc de la nourriture aux elfes de maison avant de reprendre ses copies avec cette fois-ci un esprit beaucoup plus clair.

Le lendemain, la réponse au problème de l'attrapeur des Serpentards était donnée, celle-ci lui était presque tombée dessus. Une fois de plus, Potter n'avait pas respecté les règles qui étaient établies, c'est ainsi, que Severus assista à la prise au vol de Potter et que cela lui provoqua des visions de la coupe de quidditch qui dansait follement devant lui.

Il avait néanmoins donné au Morveux-Qui-Pouvait-Apparemment-Faire-Des-Arc-en-Ciel-Selon-Sa-Volonté une semaine de retenue. Le jeune Malfoy avait également reçu la même punition. Il n'avait guère de marge de manœuvre, peu importe combien il avait été impressionné. Il suffisait qu'il s'assure que le Morveux reçoive un balai décent avant le tout premier entraînement de l'équipe. Hum, encore fallait-il trouver un engin qui lui aille…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu. A dans trois semaines, nous découvrirons alors comment Harry a ébloui son chef de maison.

Avant de partir, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une bonne et heureuse année.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Un grand merci à yoann, Psyjedelikworld, Srithanio, Kokoroyume, luffynette, Mini-Yuya, titmo, stormtrooper2, grispoils, 666Naku, Rubie blakie, Leniewolf, Violine, Demenciaie, zaika, Molly59,FANDJIO, Koamisha, QuidamSnape, Basmoka et Sahada qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ma lenteur à publier ce chapitre. Je sais que je suis impardonnable mais que voulez vous j'ai été dernièrement débordée de travail.**_

_**jharad17 a terminé sa fanfiction. Celle-ci a cinquante-et-un chapitres et ne concerne que la première année d'Harry à Poudlard.**_

_**Bon maintenant place à ce neuvième chapitre tant attendu.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 9**** :**

_**Précédemment : **_

_**Le lendemain, la réponse au problème de l'attrapeur des Serpentards était donnée, celle-ci lui était presque tombée dessus**_.

Harry dormit mal, tout comme il avait su qu'il le ferait. Stupides professeurs indiscrets ainsi que leur toute aussi indiscrète infirmière. Une bonne chose était néanmoins sortie de cette épreuve. Au moins, il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher pour prendre une douche car dès le lendemain matin, la plupart de ses bleus avaient disparu. Zabini fut pénible comme à son habitude, il fit des remarques sur le comportement très timide d'Harry mais celui-ci l'ignora. Il était plus facile de faire cela car il ne savait pas quel était le problème de l'autre garçon mais il avait rencontré à Little Whinging beaucoup de petites brutes, aussi le concept ne lui était-il pas inconnu.

Au petit-déjeuner, Millicent s'assit étonnamment à côté de lui tandis que Teddy faisait de même de l'autre côté. Elle lui donna un sourire timide et il le lui retourna mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlèrent.

« Nous avons notre cours de vol cet après-midi », dit Teddy après avoir avalé une bouchée d'œufs. « Tu n'as jamais été sur un balai auparavant ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Elevé chez les moldus, souviens-toi ». Il essayait lui-même d'oublier cela. Mais la nuit dernière avait gâché cette possibilité. « Et toi ? »

Teddy lui donna un de ses demi-sourires. « Ouais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. La moitié des Gryffondorks non plus. »

Harry rit sous cape en entendant ce surnom. C'était assez gentil par rapport à certaines choses qu'il avait entendues dans la salle commune des Serpentards. « Nous aurons cours avec eux ? »

Teddy acquiesça par un signe de tête car sa bouche était pleine de bacon. Puis il désigna une fiole intacte dont le contenu était bleu et qui était posée à côté de l'assiette d'Harry. Celle-ci était apparue peu après qu'ils se soient assis et qu'ils eurent commencé à manger. « Qui t'as envoyé cette potion ? »

« Madame Pomfresh », reconnut Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, trouvant que mentir ne servirait à rien et que s'il pouvait agir avec désinvolture, cela serait parfait. Teddy ne vit pas combien tout cela le contrariait. « Elle pense que j'ai besoin d'un complément nutritionnel ou quelque chose comme ça. Je devais aller la voir l'autre jour, tu t'en souviens ? »

Teddy hocha de la tête. « Cela semble dégoûtant. »

« Ça l'est », confirma Harry d'un ton ferme. « J'essaie de découvrir si je ne pourrais pas la mélanger avec quelque chose afin d'améliorer le goût. »

« Pas avec des potions. Il ne faut pas faire l'imbécile avec ce genre de chose. Tu peux demander à notre chef de maison. Il est maître de potions, après tout. »

Harry n'allait pas lui demander quoi que ce soit. Jamais, s'il pouvait s'en passer. « C'est bon, je vais l'avaler. Cela me prendra seulement une minute. »

« Bonne chance », déclara Teddy avec un petit sourire.

« Oui, merci. »

Teddy rit tranquillement et Harry se pinça le nez avant de prendre la fiole. Il ne voulait même pas sentir l'horrible odeur cette fois-ci. La potion fut tout aussi mauvaise que celle de la veille au soir et cette fois encore, Harry dut mettre toute sa volonté pour la garder. Après cela, il avala en hâte un autre verre plein de jus de citrouille afin de chasser le goût. Beurk.

Millicent lui adressa un regard plein d'inquiétude tandis qu'il reposait son verre sur la table.

« Ne va pas t'étrangler ou quelque chose comme ça », dit-elle. « Qui m'aidera alors dans le groupe d'étude ? »

« Ah, alors tu ne me veux pas uniquement pour mon charme », lâcha t-il taquin.

Elle rit. « Tu as gagné, cette fois-ci. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Drago avala de travers une gorgée de jus, ce qui fit rire le reste d'entre eux quand il s'essuya le visage. « Merci, je ne savais pas que vous vous souciez de moi », maugréa t-il.

A l'autre bout, plusieurs préfets les grondèrent et ils leur rappelèrent de surveiller leurs manières, ce qui poussa Harry et les autres à s'asseoir bien droit et à contrôler leurs rires et leurs expressions en quelque chose de moins bruyant. Harry risqua un coup d'œil vers la grande table et fut décontenancé de voir Rogue qui le regardait. A nouveau.

N'en avait-il pas déjà suffisamment fait ?

Il lui lança un regard furieux puis il pencha sa tête en direction de la fiole vide, ainsi l'indiscret connard pourrait constater qu'il avait déjà bu son magma répugnant, puis il reporta son attention vers ses toasts.

Le courrier arriva peu après et Harry fut heureux car pour une fois, aucun hibou ne fondit vers lui pour donner une retenue ou un rendez-vous médical. Cependant, Drago reçut un gros paquet de bonbons en provenance de chez lui. Après l'avoir cajolé pendant quelques minutes, Drago distribua certains d'entre eux aux premières années. Harry eut une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue et heureusement pour lui, le goût caramel fit des merveilles pour chasser celui de la fiole qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.

Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, Drago porta le reste de ses bonbons à son dortoir avec Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient comme toujours à ses côtés, le reste des premières années se dirigeant vers le cours de métamorphose.

Drago et ses deux gardes du corps avaient les joues toutes rouges quand ils arrivèrent juste avant la fermeture de la porte.

« Longue excursion ? », demanda Harry quand Drago se glissa sur la chaise à côté de lui.

« Quelque chose comme ça. Je te montrerai plus tard. » Il sourit et prit sa plume car McGonagall commençait son cours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A 15h30, les Serpentards se traînèrent hors du château et se dirigèrent vers une vaste étendue de pelouse à l'opposé de la forêt interdite, c'était là qu'ils allaient avoir leur première leçon de vol.

Harry regarda les balais avec inquiétude. Aucun Gryffondor n'était encore arrivé mais Madame Bibine, leur professeur, disposait en ligne les balais selon un plan précis, chaque balai étant séparé du suivant par une distance d'un mètre. Teddy qui était à côté de lui, les regarda également puis en secouant la tête, il se rapprocha d'eux pour les observer plus attentivement.

« Ce sont des balais qui appartiennent à l'école », déclara Teddy en soupirant et il désigna plusieurs balais à proximité. « Regarde comment certains d'entre eux sont tordus ou ont des pièces manquantes. Essaie d'éviter ceux-ci. Celui-la là-bas a été réparé mais les pièces ont été remises sur un mauvais angle. C'est léger mais cela suffit à te faire dévier sur la gauche. »

Harry contempla de nouveau les balais et vit ce que voulait dire Teddy. « D'accord, alors lequel est bon ? » Il désigna un balai qui se trouvait à trois mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La partie de la brosse était de la même couleur, quelques pailles manquaient mais elles allaient toutes dans le même sens, rien d'autre ne semblait bizarre.

Teddy acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

« Bon coup d'œil, Harry. Pourquoi ne le prends-tu pas ? »

C'est ce que fit Harry et Teddy prit celui qui se trouvait deux mètres plus loin. Quand les Serpentards eurent fini de choisir leur balai. Pansy se retrouva à la gauche d'Harry et Millicent à sa droite. Puis les Gryfffondors arrivèrent.

C'était la première fois que Harry les voyait ainsi disposés. En botanique, ils étaient entassés tout autour des tables dans la serre chaude et humide et personne n'avait la possibilité de tisser des liens. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait vraiment mais Harry se sentait encore blessé par le rejet de Ron car d'une certaine manière il avait espéré qu'ils pourraient être amis indépendamment de leur maison respective. La maman de Ron avait été très gentille avec lui, elle l'avait aidé à franchir la barrière de King's Cross et il pensait que les jumeaux pouvaient être également amusants à côtoyer.

Tandis qu'il les regardait, Harry réalisa que Ron était un des seuls Gryffondors qui n'avait pas l'air anxieux en attendant ce cours. Harry supposa que cela était logique par rapport à tous les propos concernant le Quidditch qu'il lui avait tenus dans le train.

Cependant, d'autres semblaient vraiment apeurés, mal à l'aise.

Madame Bibine, qui avait des cheveux gris coupés courts et des yeux jaunes comme un faucon, cria soudain en direction des Gryffondors. « Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? »

Tout le monde se mit à côté d'un balai. « Allez, dépêchez-vous ! »

Ils se bousculèrent pour obéir et Ron prit un balai presque directement en face d'Harry. Il arrangeait sa robe quand Madame Bibine commença à parler.

« Tendez votre main droite au-dessus de votre balai », commença t-elle en passant le long de la ligne et dites : « Debout ! »

« Debout ! », cria tout le monde.

Le balai d'Harry lui vint dans la main aussitôt et il en fut de même pour Teddy mais ils furent les seuls pour lesquels cela marcha du premier coup. Certains balais se retournèrent, c'était pitoyable et d'autres avaient quelques soubresauts mais d'autres ne décollaient pas, même légèrement. Après plusieurs essais, tout le monde eut un balai en main et Madame Bibine était en train de leur expliquer comment il fallait monter puis se lancer quand un des Gryffondors (Londubat ? Harry n'arrivait pas à se souvenir si c'était son nom), s'éleva brusquement dans les airs avant qu'elle siffle. Il avait l'air terrifié.

« Revenez, jeune homme ! », cria Madame Bibine mais il continua à monter comme une fusée puis il glissa sur le côté, tomba… et se fracassa au sol avec un bruit sourd, ce qui fit grimacer tout le monde.

« Poignet cassé », diagnostiqua l'instructrice quand elle se pencha au-dessus lui tandis qu'il gisait allongé sur l'herbe. « Venez, jeune homme… ça va aller. Relevez-vous. » Elle se retourna vers le reste des élèves et déclara : « Ne bougez pas d'un pouce le temps que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Laissez les balais là où ils sont ou vous serez expulsés de Poudlard avant que vous puissiez dire 'Quidditch'. Allez viens, mon chéri. »

A peine étaient-ils hors de portée de voix que Drago éclata de rire. « Avez-vous vu le visage du grand dadais ? »

Certain parmi les Serpentards se mirent à rire sous cape avec lui mais Harry les regarda d'un air mauvais. « La ferme, Drago. Il était blessé. Tu n'aurais pas été mieux avec un poignet cassé. »

« Pourquoi te soucies-tu de ce stupide Londubat ? », demanda Drago. « Défends-tu également maintenant les pleurnichards ? » Il dirigea sa raillerie vers Millicent et elle lui retourna un regard furieux.

Le sang monta à la tête d'Harry. « C'est juste que je ne harcèle pas les gens qui ne le méritent pas. »

« Peut être aurais-tu dû aller à Gryffondork, Potter ? », se moqua Zabini. « Ainsi donc, tu aurais pu défendre tous les perdants que tu aurais voulu dans le petit confort de ta propre tour près du ciel. »

« La ferme, Zabini ! », gronda Harry. « Souviens-toi de la règle numéro un. »

Zabini prit un air renfrogné mais resta silencieux.

« Oh, hé, regardez », exulta Drago soudainement. « C'est cette stupide chose que la grand-mère de Londubat lui a envoyée. » Il ramassa quelque chose et la montra à tout le monde. C'était une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille, elle semblait remplie de fumée blanche et scintillait au soleil.

« Hé, c'est le rappeltout de Neville ! », cria Ron.

Harry s'approcha de Drago. « Donne-moi ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Peut être devais-je le laisser quelque part pour que Londubat le retrouve. Pourquoi pas en haut d'un arbre ? »

« Rend-le moi. »

Drago sauta sur son balai et monta dans les airs. Il atteignit la cime des arbres en quelques secondes. « Eh bien ? Viens le chercher ! »

Sans même réfléchir, Harry attrapa son balai. Le sang battait dans ses oreilles et il donna un coup de pied sur le sol dur. Cela le fit monter en flèche, haut, très haut, et il sentit que le vent passait entre sa chevelure tandis qu'il continuait à prendre de l'altitude. C'était comme s'il était né pour être dans les airs, né pour voler. Il pouvait le faire et cela lui semblait facile. C'était merveilleux. Après avoir tiré sur son balai pour monter encore plus haut, il tourna brusquement, faisant face à Drago au milieu des airs. Il étendit sa main et déclara distinctement mais d'une voix basse : « Donne-moi cela. »

Drago secoua la tête, sa voix était également basse, d'un accord tacite, chacun d'entre eux voulait garder leur conservation confidentielle.

« Pas de pitié, te souviens-tu ? Abandonne, Harry. »

« Je ne peux pas. Le gamin a eu peur et il s'est fait mal. Il n'a rien fait contre toi ou l'un d'entre nous. Je ne te laisserai pas également casser le cadeau offert par sa grand-mère. »

« Fais comme tu veux », dit Drago. « Mais tu devras l'attraper ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils puis il réalisa ce que voulait dire Drago quand le blond jeta la boule en verre haut dans les airs puis que celle-ci redescendit en direction du sol avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'arrêter.

Comme au ralenti, la balle monta dans les airs puis commença à tomber. Harry se pencha en avant et dirigea le manche de son balai vers le bas. Il prit de la vitesse en plongeant, poursuivant la balle. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, à cela se mélangeaient les cris poussés par les gens qui regardaient d'en bas. Il étendit la main, à quelques centimètres du sol et il attrapa l'objet, redressant juste à temps son balai, puis il se posa en douceur sur l'herbe, le rappeltout en sécurité dans son poing.

« MONSIEUR POTTER ! »

Son cœur flancha encore plus rapidement que quand il avait commencé à plonger. Le professeur Rogue dévalait vers lui, ses grandes robes noires flottant comme des ailes de chauve-souris. Ses yeux noirs avaient un air dangereux. Le professeur McGonagall se pressait pour le rattraper car son rythme de pas ne correspondait pas à celui de Rogue.

Harry se remit sur ses pieds, il tremblait.

« C'était la chose la plus stupide, bête, dénuée de sens à faire ! », grogna Rogue alors qu'il s'arrêtait pour surgir au-dessus d'Harry. Il lui arracha le rappeltout des mains et le donna à McGonagall sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

« Vous auriez pu vous casser le cou ! »

« Professeur, ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

« Pas maintenant, Mademoiselle Granger », dit McGonagall et Harry se retourna pour voir qui l'avait défendu et il remarqua pour la première fois cette fille avec des cheveux touffus, puis il se souvint d'elle dans le train. Hermione Granger. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse la remercier, une main lui prit le bras et le poussa vers l'école.

Il trébucha tandis que Rogue grondait : « Monsieur Malfoy, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi » Il se releva au plus vite car Harry et Drago devaient presque courir pour suivre ses grandes enjambées.

Oh mon Dieu, pensa Harry, je vais être expulsé. Il le savait. Maintenant, alors que ses bleus et les autres choses commençaient juste à guérir, il allait devoir repartir chez les Dursley. Drago aussi avait l'air inquiet mais lui ne reviendrait que chez des gens qui lui envoyaient des énormes boites pleines de bonbons, cela ne serait pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, il se sentait mal, s'il n'avait pas relevé le défi de Drago concernant le rappeltout, aucun d'entre eux ne se retrouverait menacé d'être expulsé de l'école. Tandis qu'ils suivaient Rogue, Harry se sentit malade et il avait du mal à respirer. Peut être que s'il se mettait à courir maintenant, il pourrait aller assez loin et qu'ils ne seraient pas en mesure de le rattraper pour le mettre dans le train… Peut être pourrait-il se cacher dans la forêt interdite.

Rogue traversa toute la pelouse, monta le grand escalier, passa la grande porte puis prit l'escalier en marbre en direction de la salle du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal au deuxième étage. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, ce qui surprit les étudiants qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. « Professeur Quirrell », commença t-il à l'adresse d'un homme avec un turban qui se tenait sur le devant de la salle, « Je voudrais dire un mot à Monsieur Flint. »

« O-o-oh bien sûr, P-p-professeur ! » La main de Quirrell désigna d'un petit signe une rangée et le Préfet Flint se leva, il affichait un air renfrogné mais son expression s'adoucit aussitôt qu'il atteignit le couloir et qu'il vit Drago et Harry.

Rogue prit d'une main Drago par le collet et de l'autre, il prit Harry. Il les retourna tous les deux et les poussa. « A mon bureau. Maintenant ! »

Tous deux se bousculèrent pour obéir, Harry ne prit pas la peine de regarder derrière lui tandis qu'ils dévalaient en direction des cachots mais il était sûr que Rogue les filait de très près de toute façon. Quand ils arrivèrent devant son bureau, Rogue n'était pas avec eux et ils durent attendre dans le couloir car la porte était verrouillée.

Se mordant la lèvre, Harry se tenait raide devant celle-ci et Drago était adossé contre le mur.

« Désolé », dit Harry après une minute car il ne pouvait plus supporter le silence.

« Pour quoi ? », demanda Drago. « Tu as attrapé cette foutue chose. Il y a même eu une sang-de- bourbe qui a pris ta défense. »

« Mais, nous allons être expulsés », siffla Harry.

« Toi ? Peut être. Mais un Malfoy ? Je ne le pense pas. »

Harry savait maintenant qu'il allait être malade.

Il s'écoula encore une ou deux minutes avant que Rogue n'apparaisse, il ressemblait pour tout le monde à un vampire dans un film d'horreur qui fondait sur sa proie. Harry recula contre le mur et resta ainsi hors de portée des mains avides du professeur, mais Rogue agita juste sa baguette sur la porte pour la déverrouiller. Puis sèchement, il leur fit signe d'entrer dans le bureau.

C'était la pièce qui était devenue trop familière à Harry. Il n'eut même pas la possibilité de regarder tout autour de lui avant que la porte claque derrière eux et que Rogue se mette à rugir : « Par le nom de Salazar Serpentard, que pensiez-vous faire ? »

Drago haussa légèrement les épaules tandis que Harry déclarait : « Désolé, monsieur. »

Rogue ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu car il continua à crier : « Vous avez de la chance que j'aie été là pour arrêter votre petite démonstration ou McGonagall vous aurait déjà tous les deux remis dans le prochain train en partance de Pré-au-Lard. Oui, tous les deux, Monsieur Malfoy. Votre père a peu d'influence sur le chef de la maison Gryffondor. »

« C'était juste un petit vol, professeur », commença Drago. « Personne n'aurait… »

Rogue l'interrompit. « Les règles ne sont pas faites pour être transgressées, en dépit de ce que vous pouvez penser, Monsieur Malfoy. Et s'amuser avec des affaires qui appartiennent à un autre étudiant, en particulier devant deux douzaines de témoins, ne mérite guère de considération. Qu'est ce que votre père dirait de tout cela, je me le demande ? »

Drago pâlit encore plus par rapport à son habituel teint blanc laiteux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre une petite inspiration quand les yeux noirs du professeur se tournèrent vers lui. « Et vous ! N'avez-vous pas passé assez d'heures à l'infirmerie pour réparer votre petit corps ingrat ? Est-ce ainsi que vous remerciez Madame Pomfresh pour son travail ? Risquer votre vie pour un morceau de verre sans valeur !»

Harry baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard de l'homme mais il ne prit pas la peine de réfuter les paroles de Rogue, car elles étaient justes, tout cela l'était. Peu importe si voler était pour lui une seconde nature, il aurait pu vraiment se tuer et risquait d'être expulsé pour un rappeltout.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur », répéta t-il de nouveau.

Il y eut un silence qui dura un long moment puis Rogue, beaucoup plus calme, déclara : « Vous serez tous les deux en retenue jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Monsieur Malfoy, vous les passerez avec Rusard et Monsieur Potter, ce sera avec moi. Celles-ci commenceront ce soir à 19 heures précises. Ce sera tout, messieurs. »

Harry relâcha sa respiration et ressentit une sorte de vertige, d'étourdissement en raison du sursis. Il n'allait pas être expulsé !

« Monsieur Potter, restez un moment, s'il vous plait », dit Rogue et les entrailles d'Harry se contractèrent de nouveau.

Drago lui donna un regard plein de compassion tandis qu'il se précipitait hors du bureau de Rogue mais Harry pouvait difficilement supporter cette attente.

« Monsieur Potter. »

« Oui, monsieur ? » Il rencontra de nouveau le regard de son professeur.

« Je me suis arrangé pour que Monsieur Flint nous rejoigne dans quelques instants. Prenez place, s'il vous plait. »

Bouche bée au changement de ton et de proposition, Harry trébucha contre la chaise qu'il avait occupée quelques nuits auparavant avant de pouvoir s'asseoir dessus. Rogue le fixa, ses yeux noirs étaient insondables et Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard. Aucun d'eux ne parla.

Un coup sourd retentit à la porte quelques minutes plus tard et Harry sursauta.

« Entrez », lâcha Rogue et la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Marcus Flint. Le grand cinquième année jeta un regard mauvais à Harry avant de hocher la tête en direction de son chef de maison.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait au demi-sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Rogue ou aux prochaines paroles qu'il allait prononcer. « Monsieur Flint », commença t-il sur un ton presque content. « Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire.

A bientôt.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Un grand merci à Ligeia1987, Doudouille, draym, Blackmoony83, shan, yoann, luffynette, Mini-Yuya, Titiegaya, Alpo, ryter, leila.m, Marion, grispoils, Leniewolf, Demenciaie, Molly59, Bill le Gros, Mini Yuya, An author alone in the dark, Nienne-Io, Draya Felton et Sahada qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier la suite de cette histoire. Acceptez mes plus plates excuses. **_

_**Bon maintenant place à ce dixième chapitre tant attendu.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 10**** :**

_**Précédemment :**_Severus observa comment l'expression sur le visage de Potter passait par diverses étapes, de la surprise et de la honte à un état de choc avant de terminer par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'incrédulité mélangée à de la joie. Le garçon était bouche bée et Severus voulait la lui faire fermer et ôter de son visage ce sourire imbécile.

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à voir le demi sourire qui s'installa sur le visage de Rogue, ou à entendre les prochains mots que prononça sa bouche. « Monsieur Flint », dit Rogue, qui semblait presque content. « Je crois que je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur. »

« Un attrapeur ? » Le front de Flint était plissé. « Qui, monsieur? »

Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait mais Severus ne put retenir un soupir plein d'ennui. « Pourquoi? Monsieur Potter, bien sûr ». Il surprit du coin de l'œil un bref mouvement du morveux, comme si le garçon ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. « Prenez-le avant le dîner de ce soir. Testez ses réflexes et enseignez-lui les rudiments, mais s'il joue aussi bien sur le terrain qu'il l'a fait sur la pelouse un peu plus tôt, je dirais que nos chances de gagner la Coupe ont augmenté de façon exponentielle. » Il fit une pause et lança un regard furieux vers Flint dont le front était encore plissé. « Nous avons une très bonne chance avec lui. »

« Oh! Bien, monsieur. » Mais maintenant, Flint contemplait l'enfant de la même manière que l'avait fait Severus, avant qu'il ait emmené le morveux à l'infirmerie. Avant qu'il l'ait vu voler.

« Ne pensez pas que je cautionne votre comportement à risque, Monsieur Potter », déclara Severus en utilisant une voix très calme, heureux de constater de nouveau la méfiance dans les yeux ronds du garçon. « Vous étiez très près de vous retrouver de nouveau aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Je vous suggère d'apprendre à avoir un peu de retenue avant de vous faire tuer. Et j'ai l'intention 'envoyer ce message chez vous. »

La secousse fut indubitable cette fois-ci. « Chez les Dursley? », couina Potter. « S'il vous plaît, ne le faites pas! »

« Ne m'interrompez pas, Potter », grogna Severus, en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore revu aucun de ses foutus hiboux qu'il avait envoyés dans le Surrey. « Comme je le disais, cette leçon est axée sur la maison, on espère, avec les retenues que vous allez avoir durant cette semaine, que vous acquerrez une nouvelle appréciation d'ici-là sur la gravité des conséquences d'enfreindre les règles, en particulier celles qui sont conçues pour votre protection. Suis-je clair? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je vous remercie. » Le visage du garçon avait perdu de sa couleur quand il avait pensé que Severus enverrait un message là-bas, maintenant il semblait soulagé et il abaissa son regard.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Je pense que vous avez une heure avant le dîner... »

Potter acquiesça et regarda Flint, qui lançait des regards furieux.

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge. Monsieur Flint, veuillez avoir la gentillesse de... Le terrain attend. »

« Oh, oui, monsieur. Venez, Potter. » Puis, le grand garçon conduisit le morveux aux cachots et Severus laissa finalement son cœur revenir dans sa poitrine, de là où il l'avait déposé, au moment où il avait vu le-Morveux-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Craigne-Pour-Sa-Vie voler dans les airs comme un javelot tout autour du château.

Puis il envoya une note au concierge, Rusard, pour lui faire savoir qu'il aurait Drago Malfoy en retenue. Peut-être qu'une semaine à récurer la boue du sol du hall d'entrée et à ôter les puces du pelage de Miss Teigne lui apprendrait une certaine humilité ou alors, au moins, la valeur de ne pas se faire prendre.

Au dîner, après avoir reçu le rapport de Flint sur le talent exceptionnel du jeune garçon, il fit exulter Minerva. Elle était manifestement ennuyée . . . et jalouse.

« Eh bien, cela a du sens », lâcha-t-elle. « Après tout, James était un joueur très talentueux. »

Les paroles piégèrent le sourire sur son visage, mais il s'efforça de répondre de toute façon. « Ah, oui, et je peux imaginer sa fierté, en assistant aux matchs de Quidditch, en applaudissant pour Serpentard, en agitant un drapeau vert et argent, en tenant… »

« C'est assez, Severus », l'interrompit-elle. «Vous avez marqué votre point. »

Il eut un sourire narquois. « Et il vaut cent cinquante points, ne l'oublions pas. »

Elle roula les yeux. « Si vous me permettez, passez-moi les pommes de terre, je vous prie. »

Il le fit, et saisit l'occasion pour jeter un coup d'œil sur ses serpents, qui se comportaient convenablement, pour la plupart. Quand il entrevit le morveux Potter qui parlait avec Drago Malfoy, tous les deux fronçaient les sourcils, il se demande s'ils discutaient de l'information qu'il leur avait donnée à chacun d'entre eux. Le fils de Lucius Malefoy aurait peu de difficulté à l'utiliser, il le savait, mais il avait hâte de voir ce qu'en ferait le Morveux.

Eh bien, il supposa qu'il le découvrait d'une manière ou l'autre.

-----------------------------

Ce soir là, il donna au Morveux la tâche de hacher la moitié du fût de véracrasses. Comme auparavant, Potter ne se plaignit pas et ne parut même pas dérangé par la demande, il se mit tout de suite au travail. Severus regarda comme la confiance du garçon grandissait à l'exécution de la tâche, après quelques ratés. Il était évident qu'il n'avait jamais touché auparavant à un véracrasse, mais de toute évidence, il savait manier un couteau. Le premier fut sans surprise, le suivant…

Tandis que Potter coupait le véracrasse sur toute sa longueur, puis formait facilement des dès avec celui-ci, Severus vint se placer derrière lui. « Étiez-vous un chef dans une autre vie? »

Potter haussa les épaules, mais son couteau ne fit pas de pause. « Quelque chose comme ça, monsieur. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

Severus ne se trompa pas en voyant l'emprise du garçon sur le couteau se serrer et la façon dont ses épaules se soulevaient un peu plus. Il y eut une longue pause, Severus eut du mal à contrôler sa colère, mais il savait que le garçon rassemblait son courage, et il attendit. Il fut récompensé.

« Je leur faisais la cuisine. A eux, et ce depuis que j'étais petit. »

« C'était les mêmes qui vous affamaient. »

«Je n'avais pas faim. » Le couteau plissa sur un pauvre et infortuné véracrasse et cela le réduisit en bouillie.

« Ah. »

« Je ne l'étais pas, monsieur. » Le garçon saisit les quelques instants durant lesquels Severus demeura silencieux pour retrouver son équilibre et calmer sa respiration. Mais il y avait encore des taches de couleur sur les joues du garçon, et le couteau était bien tenu pour faire un excellent travail. « Pourquoi deviez-vous le dire en face de Malfoy de toute façon? »

Severus sourit à lui-même. « Je suis sûr que je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Vous lui avez dit que j'avais été blessé. Vous lui avez dit que j'ai eu besoin d'être remis en forme. Maintenant, il connaît des choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de savoir! »

« Je n'ai pas dit de telles choses. »

« Eh bien, vous l'avez crié en face de lui. Cela ne fait aucune différence. »

« Monsieur Potter. Je n'apprécie pas le ton de votre voix. »

Un mouvement nerveux et les épaules montèrent encore plus haut. Puis, il s'adoucit. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

Severus fixa le dos du garçon pendant plusieurs longues minutes et le laissa de nouveau reprendre sa respiration. Puis d'une voix égale et tranquille, il déclara : « Drago Malfoy utilisera toutes les armes à sa disposition dans ses interactions avec les autres. Vous feriez bien de se vous rappeler que je ne joue pas les favoris. »

Le silence dura longtemps cette fois-ci et les épaules du garçon se détendirent, pour se raidir de nouveau lorsque Severus recula de quelques pas. Ses réflexes étaient plutôt bien aiguisés, pour quelqu'un qui n'était seulement terrorisé par l'école comme il le prétendait. Il y avait beaucoup de causes à cette situation, et Severus comptait bien aller au fond de celles-ci

En dépit de son examen minutieux et bien qu'il pensât que le silence était significatif, il fut très surpris lorsque le Morveux déclara, presque trop doucement pour être entendu : « Mais je n'utiliserais pas une arme comme celle-ci contre lui. »

Severus pris un moment pour comprendre cette réponse, puis il se moqua du Morveux Qui Vivait En Confondant Les Attentes. « Alors, il aura toujours un avantage sur vous, Potter. »

Lorsque le garçon soupira et eut l'air de vouloir faire demi-tour, Severus grogna : « Retournez travailler ! Ces véracrasses ne se couperont pas tous seuls. »

Plus tard, il dut admettre - mais il fut cruellement tenté de ne pas le faire - qu'il n'avait pas vu les vers aussi bien découpés en dés par un étudiant depuis des années.

Le lendemain, c'était le premier cours de Potions avec le Morveux et le reste des première-année Serpentards. Severus était prêt à tout. Chaque année, malgré ses demandes explicites, Albus regroupait les Gryffindors et les Serpentards. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Le regroupement des Serdaigles-Poufsouffles était franchement terne en comparaison.

Mais ce groupe…il devrait le regarder de plus près par rapport à tous les autres. Pas entraînés et enclins aux railleries et blagues, ils avaient quarante fois plus de chances de faire sauter sa salle de classe. Il s'avança, se renfrogna, et plaça immédiatement le juste ton, sa voix tombait si bas qu'ils ne pouvaient l'entendre que s'ils étaient parfaitement silencieux et cela provoqua en lui un soupçon d'émerveillement et de folie.

Ils l'observèrent tous, enthousiasmés, comme ils l'avaient fait lors de son introduction en leur promettant la gloire, la beauté, un arrêt pour la mort, si seulement ils s'appliquaient. . . chacun d'entre eux regardait et attendait, tous désireux et sacrés cornichons qu'ils étaient.

Brusquement, il commença à faire l'appel. Il s'interrompit une seule fois, à «Harry Potter» laissant les syllabes traîner en longueur dans les airs. « Notre nouvelle. . . célébrité » , entonna-t-il en regardant attentivement l'expression du Morveux. Potter leva la tête, ses yeux se plissèrent. A côté de lui, à la surprise de Severus, Theodore Nott se raidit et son regard perça. Severus réprima un sourire. Il semblerait que Potter ait déjà son fan club. Il était temps de découvrir pour certains sur qui il pouvait compter.

Quand il eut appelé tous les noms, il demanda soudainement : « Potter! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? »

Potter jeta un coup à d'œil à Nott qui semblait aussi déconcerté que lui. La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus, Mademoiselle Granger, n'est-ce pas? - qui s'était avancée en faveur de Potter, hier, leva la main en l'air.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur », répondit Potter comme si Severus savait qu'il le ferait.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en un rictus. « Tut, tut, la renommée n'est manifestement pas tout. » Il ne prêta pas attention à la main de Granger. Elle n'allait pas à l'aider dans sa mission.

« Essayons encore une fois. Potter, où iriez-vous regarder, si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard? »

La fille Granger tendit le doigt aussi haut qu'elle le pouvait sans quitter son siège, mais Potter était manifestement déconcerté. Derrière lui, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle étaient secoués d'un fou rire. Intéressant. Il leur adressa un regard noir et ils se calmèrent mais seulement un peu.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Potter rougit et Severus sut immédiatement que le garçon n'avait pas eu accès à ses livres avant que l'école ne commence dans cette maison pleine de Moldus qui le dédaignait. Pourtant, le Morveux soutint son regard, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile même pour les adultes, et même quelques uns des Gryffindors étaient gênés. « Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup, Potter ? »

À cela, la Granger _se leva_, sa main s'étirait vers le plafond des cachots.

« Je ne sais pas », déclara Potter tranquillement. « Je pense qu'_elle_ le sait, pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas avec _elle_ ? »

Nott lui adressa un regard avec des yeux élargis tandis que quelques personnes riaient mais aucun d'entre eux n'était à Serpentard. Cependant le sourire narquois de Malefoy était assez large. Les mains de Potter tremblaient et il les rejoignit brusquement sur son bureau.

Severus lança à Granger : « Asseyez-vous !»

« Pour votre information, Potter, sachez que le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant. Un bézoard est une pierre qu'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui constitue un antidote à la plupart des poisons. Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ? »

Il y eut un soudain bruissement de plumes et de parchemins. Sur ce bruit, Severus ajouta : « Et une autre retenue à votre actif, Potter. »

Potter acquiesça et continua à écrire sur son parchemin.

Lorsqu'il ordonna aux étudiants de suivre les instructions écrites sur le tableau noir afin de préparer un simple remède pour furoncles, Severus espéra que cette leçon particulière n'avait pas été perdue pour le garçon.

Quand ses cours furent finis, il prépara une boîte pleine de coléoptères noirs que Potter devrait écraser et mettre en poudre durant sa retenue du soir. Il lui laissa des instructions écrites explicites, car il ne serait pas là pour le superviser. Étonnamment, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon et qu'il ferait la punition qui lui avait été assignée.

-----------------------------

Dîner chez les Malfoy était toujours une chose intéressante. La nourriture était somptueuse comme toujours, servie dans la plus belle porcelaine par des elfes de maison très expérimentés. Severus savait qu'il ne fallait pas commencer à aborder certains sujets avant d'être passé au salon, il ne fut pas surpris lorsque la conversation se porta immédiatement sur les performances scolaires de Drago à Poudlard.

« Je l'ai, mais dans une seule matière », admit Severus en prenant une gorgée de brandy et en la savourant pleinement. « Mais sa façon de faire indique de toute évidence une qualité supérieure. » _Comme tout chien bien dressé_.

« Bien sûr », répondit Narcissa, dont la bouche fit un gracieux mouvement. « Lucius a toujours pris ses dispositions pour avoir les meilleurs professeurs. »

« Bien sûr », murmura Severus.

« Selon vous, quelles sont ses chances de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch? » demanda Lucius. « Il ferait un bon attrapeur. »

Ayant plusieurs réponses possibles dans son esprit, Severus décida de dire : « Les sélections auront lieu la semaine prochaine et c'est le Capitaine qui a bien sûr le dernier mot. Je peux, cependant, recommander une personne de talent. »

« Excellent. » Lucius avala la moitié de sa boisson. « Je vais aller à l'étranger la semaine prochaine et m'arrêterai à Budapest. Il y là-bas a une pharmacie que vous avez déjà fréquentée, n'est-ce pas? Je me demandais si je pourrais vous ramener quelque chose de spécial pour votre stock. »

Une fois de plus, Severus choisit ses mots avec soin, un peu interloqué que Malfoy l'ait suivi dans ses activités. De plus, il ne voulait pas être redevable à cet homme, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Même si . . . «J'aurais besoin d'un peu de peau de boomslang (c'est une espèce de serpent) », admit-il. « Et elle est un peu moins rare sur le continent. »

Malfoy sourit et leva légèrement son verre. « De la peau de boomslang, alors. »

La discussion tourna sur des questions sans importance et la soirée passa plus agréablement que Severus ne l'avait espéré. Puis alors qu'il était temps de partir, Lucius déclara avec son plus innocent sourire: «J'ai entendu dire que la maison Serpentard est désormais le foyer du Survivant. » Il y eut un accent particulier sur le surnom et Severus sut qu'il serait sage de garder cela à l'esprit.

« Ce fut une surprise pour beaucoup de gens, en effet », murmura-t-il.

« De ce que l'on m'a rapporté » - _sans aucun doute son fils, ce sale marmot_ – « Il a l'air de s'entendre plutôt bien avec le fils de Hiram Nott, et il a même pris la défense des Gryffindors ".

« C'est vrai », dit Severus. « Nott a certainement placé le garçon sous observation, comme il incomberait à certains d'entre nous de le faire. »

« Hum… » Lucius se versa un autre verre et ignora le petit soupir de Narcissa. « J'espère que Drago en voit également le mérite. »

« En fait », commença Severus, « Il semble qu'il y ait une rivalité entre M. Potter et Drago. Bien que j'encourage de telles activités, qui feront que ces deux garçons s'efforceront d'être et de faire de leur mieux, j'ai remarqué une tendance dans leurs interactions et la nature de celle-ci dépasse les frontières des maisons. »

« Comme celle de briser la règle numéro un, n'est-ce pas, Severus? »

« Exactement ». Severus sourit un peu. « Je suis sûr que vous pouvez imaginer combien je suis inquiet. ».

« Oui. Je vais parler à Drago. »

_Comme s'il ne le faisait pas déjà chaque jour_, pensa Severus. Bientôt, il put prendre congé.

Immédiatement après son retour, il chercha Dumbledore afin de dire au Vieux Fou que son précieux Garçon en Or (avec une garniture verte et argentée) faisait l'objet d'un examen attentif de la part de Malfoy, et que ce même personnage se rendrait en Hongrie la semaine prochaine. Il y avait eu de drôles bruits dans cette région, en particulier en Roumanie, en Hongrie et en Albanie, au cours de ces dernières années, et avec le Morveux Qui Recueillait Beaucoup Trop d'Attention maintenant à Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres précautions qu'ils devaient prendre, contre les anciens mangemorts et même contre un retour de Voldemort. Severus n'était assez fou pour penser qu'il avait disparu pour de bon et Dumbledore partageait ses sentiments.

Il savait que cette année ne serait probablement pas du genre calme et sans complication, telle qu'il les appréciait toujours, et qu'au centre de cet ouragan se tenait un garçon aux yeux verts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite dans deux semaines, si, si, c'est promis.

En attendant, merci de me laisser une petite review.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Un grand merci à liz54210, 77Hildegard, Ligeia1987, Marion, Bill le Gros, Nynaeve-98, grispoils, Lizou, Sahada, Chaeos, Leniewolf, Ange77, Draya Felton, Maranwe Calaelen, zaika, zizac, Low37, stormtrooper2 et Egwene Al'Vere qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais je n'ai pas eu de connexion internet pendant deux semaines **_

_**Bon maintenant place à ce onzième chapitre tant attendu.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 11**** :**

_**Précédemment :**_  
Ce vendredi soir à 19 heures, lorsque Harry arriva au bureau de Rogue pour faire sa retenue, il frappa à la porte mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il tourna donc la poignée et constata que la pièce était verrouillée. Puis il remarqua un morceau de parchemin plié et collé à la porte, juste à côté de la plaque qui indiquait les heures d'ouverture du bureau de Rogue et un panneau sur lequel était écrit "**Ne pas déranger sous peine de flagellation** ». Les initiales d'Harry figuraient en haut du parchemin, de sorte qu'il retira la note de sur la porte. L'écriture sur celle-ci était minuscule, serrée et inclinée, et Harry dut plisser les yeux pour la déchiffrer.

Quand les cours furent finis, il prépara une boite pleine de coléoptères noirs pour que Potter les réduise en poudre lors de sa prochaine retenue. Il lui laissa des instructions écrites et explicites, car il ne serait pas là pour le superviser. Étonnamment, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au garçon, il exécuterait la tâche qui lui serait confiée.

_M. Potter,_  
C'est étrange pensa Harry. Mais il ne s'attarda pas trop sur cela et continua simplement à avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle du cours de Potions, où la porte s'ouvrit en entendant le mot «Armoise» et Harry put se glisser à l'intérieur. Sur une table à l'avant de la pièce se trouvaient une boite pleine de coléoptères noirs, un certain nombre de petits pots de verre, un mortier et un pilon. Un morceau de parchemin se tenait contre le récipient et celui-ci donnait des instructions sur la méthode appropriée pour le broyage des coléoptères et la quantité pour chaque pot, le tout était écrit avec les petites pattes de mouche du professeur.

Votre tâche pour votre retenue est préparée dans ma classe. J'ai temporairement changé le mot de passe pour vous permettre d'y entrer, à savoir une infusion que vous ne sembliez pas avoir connaître en cours aujourd'hui. Je veux croire que ce n'est plus le cas. Lors de mon retour, je m'attends à trouver que vous ayez terminé le travail et nettoyé après votre passage.

Ne me décevez pas.

S. Rogue

Avec un soupir, Harry commença à travailler. Utilisant une petite louche, il fit passer les coléoptères de la boite au mortier puis prit le pilon en pierre pour les réduire en une poudre fine avant de verser cette dernière dans l'un des petits pots. Il fallait trois pelles pleines de coléoptères pour remplir à moitié le petit récipient suivant les instructions données et Harry se perdit bientôt dans ses pensées en raison de ce travail répétitif.

Ces dernières le ramenèrent à ces deux derniers jours et aux hauts et bas de sa première semaine complète à l'école. De son quasi-renvoi à cette séance avec Flint sur le terrain de Quidditch, où le préfet lui avait d'abord expliqué le rôle des différents joueurs dans l'équipe, puis ensuite où il l'avait regardé bouche bée, comment Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'or de nombreuses fois. A l'heure du dîner, Flint avait donné un claque dans le dos d'Harry, lorsqu'il avait touché le sol après sa dernière prise et lui avait souri pour la première fois.

« Très bien, Potter. La coupe sera à nous cette année sans aucun doute ».

Continuant à chevaucher dans les airs lors du dîner, il en avait presque oublié d'aller à sa retenue par la suite et avait dû se ruer pour y arriver à l'heure. Puis le professeur avait été tellement bizarre, en le regardant mettre en dés ces vers dégoûtants. . . ces véracrasses, n'est-ce pas? Quel drôle de nom que cela ? Leurs entrailles étaient pleines à craquer de vase, la plus collante et visqueuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu le malheur de toucher. Cependant dans son manuel, on disait qu'ils étaient bons pour épaissir les potions, il supposa donc qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à eux. Si possible.

Rogue l'avait étudié tandis qu'il travaillait, il avait senti les yeux sombres de l'homme posés sur lui durant tout ce temps. Et puis, toutes ces choses sur le fait d'être un chef et qu'Harry ait été affamé par les Dursley.

Comme s'il s'en souciait.

Et puis tout ce plat à propos de Drago et comment se servir d'informations contre lui. Comme si cela faisait une différence pour _Harry,_ si Drago avait peur de son père. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry ne comprenait pas qu'il fallait se méfier des adultes, même d'avoir peur d'eux. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux adultes, il le _savait_. Mais il n'allait pas balancer ce genre de choses à la face de Drago, même si celui-ci était au courant pour les Dursley ou pour le fait qu'Harry ait été souvent à l'infirmerie. Cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas.

Mais il avait _imaginé_ que Drago n'était pas un trou du cul et espérait qu'ils pourraient être amis. Ils s'entendaient bien la plupart du temps, exception faite du coup avec le Rappeltout. Et même si cela faisait mal à Harry de l'admettre mais Drago s'était moqué de lui en cours un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand il n'avait pu répondre à aucune des questions posées par Rogue. Comme s'il avait la moindre idée ce qu'étaient ces choses. Il avait été chercher ses livres au Chemin de Traverse avec Hagrid et il avait à peine eu la chance de les ouvrir, avec toutes les corvées, les regards féroces et tout le reste qu'il avait dû faire durant le temps restant avant que les Dursley le déposent à King's Cross. Il avait lu ce qu'il avait pu avant de se rendre à Poudlard, mais avec toutes ses retenues, plus le fait qu'il fallait qu'il s'habitue au château, aux cours et la magie et désormais également le Quidditch, c'est à peine s'il avait eu le temps de respirer ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas pensé à apprendre le cours de Potions.

D'ailleurs, Teddy lui avait dit un peu plus tard que toutes ces choses n'étaient même pas dans le premier tiers du livre et qu'il n'était pas censé savoir tout cela pour le moment. Aussi comment la _foutue Miss Granger_ savait-elle tout ça, c'était bien une énigme. Teddy avait quelques théories la dessus, cela était surtout lié au fait qu'elle passait sa vie à la bibliothèque, avec des livres comme oreiller, couverture, lit et même aux toilettes. . . le tout dernier étant 'L'histoire de la Magie', bien sûr.

Harry avait été reconnaissant à Teddy et avait évité Drago le reste de la journée. Il remarqua que Crabble et Goyle ricanaient toujours avec Drago, de même que Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Millicent ou de Teddy, ni de Neville Londubat ou même de Ron. Au lieu de cela, le rouquin avait même eu l'air d'être en colère… contre Rogue et non contre Harry! Cette idée avait amélioré son humeur, qui s'était effondrée quand Rogue s'était moqué de lui devant tout le monde. Il avait pensé que l'homme serait juste, il lui avait dit qu'il ne jouait pas les favoris, n'est-ce pas? Et enfin de compte, ce fut la chose la plus décevante pour cette matière, car il avait également attendu avec impatience ce cours de Potions.

En regardant maintenant dans la boite, Harry vit qu'il avait déjà effectué la moitié de son travail en seulement une heure. Peut-être aurait-il effectivement une chance d'étudier ce soir avec son groupe, au lieu de devoir se lever plus tôt et faire son travail dans son lit. Demain c'était samedi, peut-être pourrait-il quitter le groupe un peu plus tôt pour s'entraîner à jouer aux cartes explosives ou aux échecs façon sorciers.

Il était juste 21 heures quand il termina enfin : les récipients pleins de coléoptères étaient alignés avec précision et la table avait été nettoyée. Il referma la porte, ne sachant pas s'il avait besoin de la verrouiller à nouveau ou si elle le ferait automatiquement. Finalement, il décida de la fermer simplement, car Rogue lui aurait sûrement dit s'il avait dû faire quelque chose de spécial lors de son départ.

Il s'en retourna donc à la salle commune des Serpentards en passant par plusieurs couloirs qui faisaient des zigzags. Il était facile de se perdre ici-bas. Plus facile que dans tout le reste du château de toute façon. Les torches ensorcelées restaient constamment allumées mais elles ne dégageaient pas autant de lumière qu'on aurait pu l'espérer, lorsqu'on errait dans les _cachots._ La lumière vacillante faisait apparaître des ombres dans des endroits bizarres et parfois même on pouvait rater un tournant ou un retrait d'alcôve que l'on aurait dû prendre.

Harry était désormais habitué à cela mais ses pensées le faisaient vagabonder sur les évènements de ces derniers jours et il ne se rendit compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il aboutisse dans une impasse, ce faisant il constata qu'il avait manqué un croisement _quelque part_.

En revenant sur ses pas, il se trouva face à face… avec la silhouette translucide du Baron Sanglant.

Les mains et vêtements argentés du Baron Sanglant étaient couverts de sang et son visage, qui était également éclaboussé par un filet de même couleur, affichait une expression de profonde douleur. Un trou béant dans sa poitrine laissait s'échapper un flux ininterrompu de ce sang couleur argent qui ruisselait sur le sol en donnant un clin d'œil à la vie avant de heurter réellement la pierre. Des chaînes drapaient le torse du fantôme et celles-ci s'entrechoquaient d'un air menaçant alors même qu'il planait juste en face de Harry.

« Harry Potter », déclara le fantôme.

Harry avait vu un certain nombre de fantômes de Poudlard au cours de la dernière semaine, mais pas le Baron Sanglant, pas depuis le banquet de bienvenue. Il avait senti le regard du fantôme qui l'avait étudié ce soir-là, mais il avait été tellement nerveux sur tout le reste qu'il l'avait complètement oublié. Maintenant, il lui répondit: « Oui, monsieur? »

La bouche du fantôme se plissa, s'ouvrit largement pour former un rictus plus qu'un sourire. « Je ne m'attendais pas, comme tout le monde, à ce que vous vous retrouviez dans ma maison. »

C'est avec un soupir presque impatient qu'Harry déclara : « Ouais, on me l'a déjà dit beaucoup de fois. »

A sa surprise, le Baron Sanglant pencha sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire, un son plein de joie sortit de son gosier, Harry eut l'impression qu'il était réel. « Ah, M. Potter, je vous remercie », dit le Baron Sanglant en se retournant. « Je ne me suis pas autant amusé depuis des lustres. »

« Euh, de rien. » Harry pouvait voir à travers le fantôme le couloir qui se trouvait derrière lui, en même temps il se demanda si cela pouvait être considéré comme impoli. « Pourriez-vous, euh, me dire où je me trouve. J'ai l'impression de m'être un peu perdu. »

« Je le dirais également. »

Harry était à peu près certain que le Baron Sanglant ne parlait pas juste pour ce soir, mais il n'avait pas envie de commencer quelque chose comme une étrange discussion philosophique avec un fantôme, alors il ignora la raillerie et déclara : « Maintenant, je suis censé retourner à ma salle commune. Pour un groupe d'étude. »

« Bien entendu », répondit le Baron Sanglant en le fixant. Les yeux du fantôme étaient des trous noirs, comme l'entrée d'une grotte dans laquelle quelque chose de mortel aurait vécu, soufflé et appelé des victimes imprudentes.

Une sensation de froid enveloppa Harry des pieds aux oreilles. Il frissonna et s'éloigna du fantôme, jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte contre le mur derrière lui. « Que voulez-vous? »

« Ce que nous voulons tous, M. Potter. » Les cavernes sombres se plissèrent, piégeant le danger caché à l'intérieur. « La paix. »

Avec cela, le fantôme se lança à travers Harry, ce qui lui provoqua de la chair de poule sur tout son corps et cela _lui_ donna l'impression d'être ensanglanté, épuisé et meurtri, comme s'il s'était bagarré. Et ce combat-là, il l'avait perdu. Mais avant que Harry ne puisse prononcer la moindre parole ou le rappeler pour une explication, le Baron disparut à travers le mur derrière lui.

Harry s'appuya contre la paroi pendant un long moment afin de reprendre son souffle. Utilisant la pierre lisse et humide pour se soutenir, il força ses pieds, l'un après l'autre, à avancer pour s'éloigner de ce cul de sac. Cela lui prit une éternité, selon lui, avant finalement qu'il parvienne à un endroit qu'il connaissait. Mis à part d'être encore un peu essoufflé et d'avoir une sensation de gêne dans la poitrine lorsqu'il respirait, Harry avait presque récupéré ou du moins, autant qu'on le pouvait après avoir été transpercé par un fantôme, quand il pénétra enfin dans la salle commune -. Il se dirigea directement vers la table que son groupe utilisait chaque soir. . . mais il n'y avait personne.

Et la salle commune était étrangement calme, beaucoup trop calme, surtout pour ce premier vendredi du mois. Seuls quelques élèves plus âgés se cachaient dans les coins… dont un couple qui roulait une pelle dans l'ombre, près du couloir à côté du dortoir des filles. Harry s'attendait à beaucoup plus d'activité. Tout le monde n'était donc pas excité de voir arriver la fin de la première semaine d'école? Teddy en avait tant parlé, quand il avait compatit avec Harry sur la valeur de ses retenues durant toute une semaine.

En jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée, Harry fut choqué mais comprit pourquoi tout était si calme. Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il soit _déjà _deux heures du matin ?

C'était le Baron Sanglant, il en était sûr. Quelque chose de bizarre s'était passé lorsque le fantôme l'avait traversé. Mais il ne se souvenait de rien…

« Potter! », lâcha une voix derrière lui, Harry sursauta et se retourna pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là pour affronter quelque chose de très déplaisant. Cette fois-ci, la personne était bien vivante et très, très en colère. Rogue continua: « A quoi dois-je. . . », commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre tout à coup, ses yeux écarquillés. « Venez avec moi», ordonna-t-il, puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le tableau qui cachait la porte et continua à marcher le long du couloir vers son bureau.

Plus épuisé qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'expliquer, Harry soupira simplement et se traîna après lui, à travers les sombres corridors et par la porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement pour leur permettre d'entrer dans le bureau de Rogue.

Rogue désigna la chaise en face de son bureau. « Asseyez-vous. » Harry s'exécuta et regarda comment Rogue ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait derrière lui et qui menait à son stock personnel de potions, il s'y précipita. Il revint une minute plus tard avec plusieurs flacons qu'il plaça en ligne devant Harry sur le bord du bureau. « Enlevez votre chemise. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Faites-le _maintenant,_ Potter. Vous êtes couvert de sang. Je souhaiterais savoir si c'est le vôtre. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers lui pour la première fois depuis que le Baron Sanglant avait passé à travers lui. C'est avec horreur et dégoût qu'il constata que le devant sa robe était imbibé de sang, tout comme la chemise en dessous. Il les ôta toutes les deux et il fit la grimace car le dernier vêtement était collé et qu'il devait s'en débarrasser. Cela le piqua et le fit tressaillir.

« Est-ce que, vous pourriez me dire, ce que vous avez fait cette fois-ci ? », demanda Rogue à Harry lorsqu'il enleva sa robe et la laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses doigts tremblaient tandis qu'il défaisait les boutons de sa chemise, puis il vit aussi ses mains, toutes les deux ! Elles étaient aussi rouges et collantes en raison du sang

« Je. . . Je ne sais pas, monsieur », dit-il en commençant à trembler. L'odeur cuivrée du sang frappa son nez et le pouls de son cœur résonna beaucoup plus fort dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait presque _ressentir_ celui-ci couler dans ses veines. Boum boum, Boum boum. Il lui fallut attendre que sa chemise soit ouverte et qu'il voie la profonde entaille dans sa poitrine pour qu'il réalise enfin qu'une partie de ce sang _était_ le sien. Et puis d'un coup la douleur l'atteignit et quelque part dans son esprit une petite voix lui dit qu'il était en état de choc et c'était pourquoi il n'avait rien ressenti auparavant ; mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il fixa ses yeux sur Rogue qui secoua la tête sans comprendre. Puis, il tomba telle une pierre et tout devint noir autour de lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que l'histoire continue à vous plaire. En attendant, merci de me placer une petite review, cela me fait tellement plaisir.

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines (normalement, si tout va bien).

Bisous.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Un grand merci à SherPrune, MrsMurray, Eliie Evans, 77Hildegard, grispoils, Sahada, Chaeos, Leniewolf, Draya Felton, Maranwe Calaelen, zaika, Nienna-Io, Shuriken57, Snapou, titmo et stormtrooper2 qui ont laissé une review pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos commentaires. **_

_**Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas le douzième chapitre est déjà là. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

**

* * *

**

**Auteur** : jharad17. J'ai son autorisation pour traduire son histoire.

**Titre en anglais** : Better Be Slytherin !

**Titre en français** : C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !

**Traducteur** : DiagonAlleyParis

**Disclamer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Beta Reader** : Molly59 qui me relit et corrige mes imperfections.

**Sujet** : En première année, Harry Potter est réparti à Serpentard au lieu de Gryffondor. Personne n'est plus étonné que son nouveau chef de maison. Severus Rogue mentor d'Harry Potter.

* * *

**C'est mieux d'être Serpentard !**

**Chapitre 12**** :**

_**Précédemment **_

_**Et puis d'un coup la douleur l'atteignit et quelque part dans son esprit une petite voix lui dit qu'il était en état de choc et c'était pourquoi il n'avait rien ressenti auparavant ; mais dans la seconde qui suivit, il fixa ses yeux sur Rogue qui secoua la tête sans comprendre. Puis, il tomba telle une pierre et tout devint noir autour de lui.**__**  
**_  
Severus réussit à attraper le garçon avant que sa tête heurte le sol en pierre, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il avait passé des années à aiguiser ses réflexes en raison des enfants négligents et de leurs chaudrons explosifs. Son geste instinctif suivant consista à arrêter l'hémorragie de l'évidente blessure de la poitrine.

Il allongea alors Le Morveux Survivant Qui Lui Avait Provoqué Une Crise Cardiaque à terre, jeta un '_Récurvite' _sur la plaie et une fois que celle-ci fut propre, il la referma rapidement d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Ensuite, il s'assura que le garçon respirait et que son cœur battait encore.

Le pouls était très faible, mais il était là, et la respiration du garçon était rapide et superficielle. Il pinça fortement l'un des lobes d'oreille de Potter et sa couleur ne revint pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû_. Zut !_ Afin d'éviter que l'enfant meure en état de choc, Severus lança un simple sortilège de réchauffement sur toute la zone pour lutter contre l'humidité des cachots, puis il métamorphosa une chaise et un bocal vide en une épaisse couverture et un gros coussin. Avec toutes ces choses, il enveloppa grossièrement le garçon, y compris par le dessous. Puis, il jeta un dernier sort qu'il plaça sous les pieds de Potter pour le réchauffer

Après avoir écarté le risque de mort pendant quelques instants, Severus appela rapidement Madame Pomfresh par la cheminée à la droite de son bureau.

Et tandis qu'il faisait cela, il se demandait pourquoi diable ce garçon avait-il erré dans les couloirs jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Alors que les moniteurs placés sur la classe et le bureau de Severus indiquaient que Potter avait fini sa retenue depuis cinq bonnes heures.

Repoussant ces questions – auxquelles il aurait aimé pouvoir répondre, merde! – hors de son esprit dès que Poppy lui répondit, il l'informa en quelques mots laconiques que sa présence dans son bureau - avec au moins une potion régénératrice sanguine - était requise. Ensuite, il retourna rapidement vers l'enfant. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh eut rassemblé le nécessaire, elle arriva par la cheminée.

Le visage de Potter était blanc comme la craie et plein de sueur, mais quand Severus lui tâta le front, il le trouva moite. Son pouls était encore faible, mais il ne s'était pas détérioré au moins. Il respirait encore, mais n'avait pas repris connaissance.

Un moment plus tard, Poppy était à ses côtés, il lui parla de la blessure à la poitrine et ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour éviter que l'état de choc n'aggrave encore la situation. Elle hocha la tête et plutôt que de verser le régénérateur du sang dans la gorge du garçon, elle l'envoya directement dans son estomac grâce à un sort, puis celui-ci fut suivi d'une autre potion. . . qu'il reconnut comme l'une des siennes. Un régénérateur du sang, mais avec une dose de dopamine, spécialement fait pour les victimes de choc. Enfin, elle lança un sortilège afin d'augmenter la concentration en oxygène dans l'air directement au dessus du nez et de la bouche d'Harry.

« Maintenant, il nous faut regarder et attendre», dit Poppy avec un soupir. Elle lui donna un regard dur. « Puis-je vous demander ce qui a provoqué tout cela?

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Dites-moi ce que vous _savez_. »

La respiration de l'enfant s'était égalisée et quand Severus lui prit de nouveau le pouls, il fut heureux de le trouver plus stable qu'il ne l'était dix minutes auparavant, bien qu'il fût encore trop faible par rapport à ce qu'il aurait dû être. Son soulagement le rendit plus loquace que d'habitude, il relata les événements qui les avaient amenés à la situation actuelle. Il était si pressé, qu'on aurait pu dire qu'il _divaguait_. « J'ai une alarme dans ma chambre qui m'alerte si l'un de mes étudiants ouvre le portrait qui fait office de porte et qui donne à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Cherchant celui-ci, j'ai trouvé Potter, debout au milieu de la pièce. Il semblait comme . . . perdu. » Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes pour décrire le regard du garçon quand il avait prononcé son nom et qu'il s'était retourné pour fixer Severus. 'Tourmenté' semblait presque juste.

« J'allais lui demander_, oh_ _mon Dieu_, ce qu'il fichait hors de son lit, quand j'ai remarqué que ses vêtements étaient couverts de sang. Il était debout, si bien que je lui ai demandé de me suivre ici, pour l'interroger. J'ai supposé. . . », s'interrompit-il. Il avait cru que le garçon pouvait marcher, qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait en fait sur lui du sang provenant de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon se vidait de son sang, pour l'amour de Merlin. Potter n'avait donc aucun sens de l'auto-préservation?

« Et alors? », demanda Poppy.

« Et puis je lui ai dit de s'asseoir juste là », indiqua-t-il, « et de relever sa robe et sa chemise pour que je puisse voir s'il était blessé. Il s'est exécuté et j'ai pu voir qu'il l'était et quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait eu des démêlés, il a affirmé qu'il ne savait pas, puis il est tombé à terre. »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée comment il s'est blessé ? »

« Aucune ! »

« Très bien, Severus. Arrêtez de vous mettre dans tous vos états. » Elle fronça les sourcils vers l'enfant. «Savez-vous pourquoi il n'est pas venu me voir aujourd'hui?"

Severus se renfrogna. « Il ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Non. »

« Le petit… »

Poppy s'éclaircit la gorge avant qu'il ait pu exprimer son opinion. « Je ne voudrais pas être trop dure avec lui », dit-elle. « Je crois qu'il en a assez de ma compagnie ces derniers jours. Savez-vous s'il a pris sa potion nutritive? »

« Oui, je me suis assuré de cela. »

« Bien. » Elle se pencha et vérifia à nouveau le pouls de Potter puis elle hocha sa tête. « « Il est assez stable pour être déplacé. Je tiens à l'amener à l'infirmerie. »

«Très bien». Severus lévita le corps du garçon et suivit la Medico-mage hors de son bureau et dans les escaliers. Ils avaient atteint le deuxième étage lorsqu'un énorme bruit les fit sursauter tous les deux. La baguette de Severus était déjà sortie, mais il fut surpris de voir Poppy saisir la sienne et bloquer le corps flottant du garçon autant qu'elle le pouvait, de là où elle se tenait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cause du chahut devint évidente lorsque Peeves sortit en volant d'une salle de classe pour aller dans le couloir. Il poussa un cri strident vers le ciel et s'inclina vers eux. Son rire était le plus . . . exubérant que Severus n'avait jamais entendu.

« Sa Majesté Sanglante est malade aujourd'hui. »

« Laissez Peeves aller jouer dehors !», hurla l'esprit frappeur, puis il leur lança quelques bouchées d'une substance collante et de couleur vert pâle tandis qu'il passait à leur proximité.

Seveurs esquiva automatiquement et entendit un humide et pulpeux splash heurter le sol, juste derrière lui. La vase verte tomba à terre, laissant seulement une trace d'humidité, comme elle le faisait à n'importe quel endroit qu'elle touchait, sauf lorsqu'elle atteignit la couverture en laine métamorphosée et enroulée autour Potter. Là, bien sûr, cela commença à fumer et à siffler comme si c'était de l'acide. Severus enfonça sa baguette vers l'ectoplasme déplaisant et gronda : _« Récurvite !_ »." Heureusement, la vase disparut avant de traverser la peau du Morveux Potter.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita vers l'infirmerie et une fois à l'intérieur, elle mena Severus et son baluchon lévité vers l'un des lits les plus proches de son bureau.

Là, ils installèrent Potter aussi confortablement que possible, tout en lui maintenant les pieds surélevés. Puis après avoir jeté un sort de chauffage sur son lit, Poppy lui enleva la couverture afin qu'elle puisse le 'nettoyer' et lui ôter tous ses vêtements imbibés de sang.

Severus resta pour l'observer travailler. Il voulait être sûr que le Morveux n'allait pas _mourir_, se dit-il. Et il voulait être sûr qu'il pourrait lui poser des questions quand le garçon reprendrait connaissance. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré sur le bien être de l'enfant ou d'être sûr que Potter ne serait pas effrayé quand il se réveillerait. Pas du tout.

Plus de deux heures passèrent avant que les yeux de Potter clignent et que sa respiration, qui s'était approfondie de manière significative après que Poppy lui ait jeté un sort pour soulager ses douleurs dans le ventre, devienne plus rapide. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se frotta les yeux et contempla son environnement, avec ce même regard perdu et tourmenté. Ensuite, ses yeux verts s'élargirent considérablement lorsqu'il aperçut celui qui était assis à côté de son lit. Le garçon tâtonna à la recherche de ses lunettes pendant un moment avant que Severus ne les prenne et lui mette dans sa main.

« Je vous remercie, monsieur. » La voix de Potter était sèche et rauque. Il déplia les sombres branches et les plaça derrière ses oreilles. Son visage était toujours pâle, mais il n'avait plus le teint grisâtre, qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

« Avez-vous soif? », demanda Severus.

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus lui versa un verre d'eau, puis l'aida à s'asseoir. « Buvez le lentement, dit-il au garçon.

Potter avala plusieurs gorgées avant de dire: «Je suis à l'infirmerie, monsieur? »

« Oui », répondit Severus tranquillement et il laissa l'enfant terminer son eau. Après il prit le verre, le posa sur la table de chevet et déclara : «Et maintenant, peut-être pourriez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé ce soir pour vous avoir causé un tel charivari. »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur...»

« Comment avez-vous réussi à vous ouvrir la poitrine et à vous vider la moitié de votre sang? »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent. «Je ne sais pas, monsieur. »

« Vous n'avez _aucune idée_ du comment. »

« Severus! » Poppy était au chevet du garçon, ses mains posées sur ses hanches et lui lançait un regard furieux. _A lui!_ « Ne harcelez pas mon patient! Si vous ne pouvez pas rester calme, il n'y a pas de place pour vous dans mon infirmerie. »

Severus lui donna un bref hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il avait besoin d'aller au fond des choses. Informer au moins Albus sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Severus avait envoyé au directeur un bref message, juste après leur arrivée à l'infirmerie, mais ils auraient besoin d'avoir de plus amples renseignements sur qui essayait de tuer le Sauveur du monde sorcier, et rapidement.

« Très bien. M. Potter, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous savez de cette soirée. Par exemple, d'où veniez-vous à deux heures du matin ? »

« Je ne le sais pas, monsieur. Vraiment pas », reprit-il rapidement quand il vit l'expression de Severus, « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'autant de temps s'était écoulé. J'avais fini ma retenue puis en voulant retourner à la salle commune, je me suis perdu. Puis le Baron était là et… »

« Attendez », l'interrompit Severus en plissant ses yeux. « Vous avez vu le Baron Sanglant? »

« Oui, monsieur, et puis il a volé à travers… »

« Quand est-ce que c'était ? »

« Eh bien, juste après avoir réalisé que j'avais raté un virage. Juste après vingt et une heures, je crois. »

Severus serra les lèvres et réfléchit. Les chants de Peeves retentirent dans ses oreilles et ce qu'il avait dit à propos du Baron qui était malade? « Avait-il un aspect différent selon vous, Potter? »

« Différent? Je ne sais pas. » Le garçon se tordait les mains et Poppy donna à Severus un coup d'œil sinistre, il tenta alors de ne plus avoir un air menaçant. Mais c'était très difficile. «Je veux dire, je ne l'ai vu qu'au banquet de la rentrée, donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait été différent. Mais ensuite il a dit des trucs et m'a traversé en volant pour aller dans le mur. »

Le baron avait volé à _travers _lui? Est-ce comme ça que la plaie était apparue? Mais Severus n'avait jamais entendu parler qu'un fantôme puisse avoir un effet physique sur un être vivant, sauf peut-être provoquer l'impression d'avoir froid. Mais si ce n'était pas ça, alors, comment le Morveux Potter avait-il été blessé ? « Et puis ? »

« Et puis, je suis retourné à la salle commune. »

« Et rien ne vous a attaqué en chemin? »

« Non. . ».

Severus saisit l'hésitation du garçon comme si c'était le sortilège 'Tomber en douceur' tandis qu'il était sur le point de se balancer du haut d'une falaise. « Mais? »

« Eh bien, après que le Baron Sanglant soit parti, je me sentais vraiment fatigué et endolori, comme si je m'étais bagarré. Mais je ne me souvenais de rien. Et j'avais eu l'impression qu'il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour retrouver mon chemin. »

Hmmm. Severus tira sa baguette et en un seul mouvement lent il détermina que, oui, le garçon avait récemment reçu le sortilège d'amnésie. « Il semble, M. Potter, que vos souvenirs des événements de cette soirée aient été modifiés. »

« Pardon, monsieur? »

Severus grimaça. «Vous avez reçu un 'Oubliette'. » Il ajouta en plus, lorsque le garçon le regarda avec un air profondément confus. « Quelqu'un vous a jeté un sort qui a effacé ou réorganisé différemment vos souvenirs. J'opte plutôt pour un effacement, car vous semblez ne rien avoir pour remplacer les données manquantes. Un 'Oubliette' n'est pas un sort facile, il n'est pas enseigné dans le cursus normal. » Les implications à cela étaient apparentes à Severus, mais probablement pas pour l'enfant.

« Par conséquent, ce n'était pas un étudiant, alors. »

_Aïe. Potter était plus brillant qu'il ne le paraissait_. Et, pour une raison quelconque, il ne semblait pas tout à fait bouleversé - ou surpris - d'avoir été la cible d'un sort assez méchant. Peut-être roulait-il encore avec une dopamine élevée. « C'est hautement improbable. »

« Mais qui ferait cela? »

« Telle est la question du moment », dit Severus. « Le deuxième point, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allé à votre rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh? »

La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit comme celle d'un poisson. « Je, euh. . ».

« Elle était très explicite dans ses instructions. Je pensais que nous avions été assez clairs et que vous deviez être examiné par elle aujourd'hui . . . ou plutôt, hier après-midi. Je crois, également, que vous et moi avons déjà eu une multitude de débats sur votre incapacité à respecter les directives. Avons-nous besoin d'en avoir un autre? »

Potter baissa la tête. « Non, monsieur. Je suis désolé. »

Severus le fixa pendant un long moment tandis que Harry se tordait les mains. L'angoisse et la honte étaient écrites en gros dans ses yeux et il soupira. « Je . . . comprends que vous n'étiez pas habitué à recevoir des traitements médicaux », commença-t-il tranquillement. «Vous êtes cependant habitué à soigner vos propres blessures, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un hochement de tête et un calme: « Oui, monsieur. »

« C'est comme je le pensais. Cependant, ici, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité et je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les élèves dans ma maison négliger leur état de santé ou leur bien-être. Vous _irez _dans le futur à tous vos rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh, est-ce clair? Sinon, vous et moi allons avoir de longues et fastidieuses conversations à ce sujet. »

«Oui, monsieur », répondit un semblant de murmure.

« Bien. » Il se leva de sa chaise. « Reposez-vous. C'est samedi et vous n'avez aucune raison de quitter ce lit, à moins que Madame Pomfresh ne vous le permette. » Il regarda dans sa direction et elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur la probabilité que Potter sorte de ses griffes avant la fin de le week-end, sans parler d'aujourd'hui.

« Bonne nuit, M. Potter. »

« Bonne nuit, professeur », répondit le garçon, qui s'adossa lourdement sur ses oreillers. Ses yeux se fermaient déjà.

Severus partit donc à la recherche du Baron Sanglant, afin d'obtenir quelques réponses de la part de ce vieux fantôme. Toutefois malgré deux heures passées à le chercher et à l'appeler, il fut incapable de prendre contact avec lui. C'est donc un Severus tout à fait épuisé par les événements de la nuit et plutôt de mauvaise humeur, qui s'en retourna à ses quartiers. Il s'endormit presque immédiatement et fit des rêves pleins de violence et d'effusions de sang, comme il n'en avait pas fait depuis plus de dix ans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Félicitations à stormtrooper2 qui avait découvert qu'Harry avait dû subir le sortilège d'amnésie.

Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite.

Bisous.

DiagonAlleyParis


End file.
